The Only Exception
by SkinnyLove77
Summary: Isabelle Arken isn't at all equipped to survive the zombie apocalypse. Daryl Dixon is her polar opposite, yet when she joins the group at the Greene Residence there seems to be something between them, even though she looks like all of his demons and he looks like the one thing she's ran from her whole life. They know love never lasts. But they've just found the exception.
1. Chapter One- The Road

The Road

An empty high way stretched out from underneath my truck as I rolled down the cracked pavement behind the camper. Overgrown grass twisted on the edges of the road and up through the cracks, along with an abundance of wild flowers scattered through the fields. Outside was so quiet I swear I could hear every sound in rural Georgia. It was peaceful. So much so that I sometimes think the world is much prettier, much more serene now then it was a year ago.

Zombies or not.

It was late August and the sun beat down on everything, and I could hear the sear of my tires and the camper's on the hot pavement. We were coming from Wichita and headed for Atlanta. Originally we had set out for Texas but Robert figured Atlanta would be a better option. He'd said he'd heard something about a CDC from one person. Someone else said Atlanta wasn't overrun. But you know how it works, the people from the south hear rumors about up north being clear while people up north hear the same thing about the south. Robert figured anyplace was better then where we were.

Almost a year ago we had group of 23, hiding out in an apartment. It was nice up there, really, and we had enough food and heavy protection. But things happen, I guess. There are only five of us now.

I saw the camper screeched to a slow stopped in front of me and I knew it was my signal. We went though the same drill every time we came across a herd of abandon cars. I parked the truck close behind and jumped out, grabbing my twelve-gage. I was quiet and sly, leaving my door open and rushing to the side of the camper. I was flat against it, sliding down to the hood. I peeked my head out and then my gun. There was nothing but abandoned cars.

I slid back and pounded my fist once against the camper door.

"Coast is clear."

The door swung open and my seven-year-old sister came flying out. Her red-brown hair gleamed in the light, and set off her pale skin and wide, hazel eyes. I kept telling her she'd be a heartbreaker in a few years.

"Bellie!" She said, throwing her arms around my waist. "I've missed you soooo much!"

I laughed. "You slept in the camper for one _night_."

She clung to me as I tried to pry her off playfully. Her head barely reached my rib cage. "I like sleeping in your truck better."

"I doubt that."

She giggled wildly. "Dean let me sleep on the couch and he slept on the floor."

"Did he?"

"It's true." Dean stood in the doorway, smiling, before taking a hop down to the pavement. He ruffled Abi's hair and grabbed my hand.

Dean was a year older than me with green eyes and a boyish grin. He was my best friend before all of this, but if I wasn't mistaken we were expected to be something more now. As if the sudden lack of people and options automatically made Dean my boyfriend, because who else was there to be with? It was logical that we be together, rational even. I gave him a weak smile.

Robert and jack jumped out of the camper. They were both decent, middle-aged men, but I had no ties to them outside of Robert knowing my farther a long time ago from work or something, but I didn't meet him until after the world ended. Robert ran his hand through his thinning gray-blonde hair. "We've gotta be fast."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Here's what we're going to do," he said. "We're going to split up and get whatever we can from these cars, food medicine, clothes, blankets. Load them into the R.V." He motioned to the deserted cars scattered along the highway we were stopped on. Robert was our unofficial leader; he had been since the attack in Wichita. We were some of the only survivors, the others broke off into their own group, and we broke off into ours. They were headed north last time we checked. We were headed south.

Robert pointed to Jack. "You and I'll go strait ahead. Stop after about twenty cars." He faced me and pointed the opposite direction down the highway. "Arken you head up that way with Dean."

Dean let go of my hand and disappeared into the R.V, coming back with his handgun. I pulled Abilene off me and took her hand tight in mine. Our group broke up, heading in opposite directions.

We searched through the cars, not finding anything that someone hadn't found before. Dean found half a bottle of Ibuprofen and an unopened Gatorade, and I found a blanket. Dean delivered the supplies to the R.V then disappeared to scavenge more cars farther down the way. I was alone for a while, besides Abi.

She tugged on my hand as I tried prying a rusted door off of an old Ford with what looked like two cans inside. "Bellie." She said.

I ignored her, pulling the handle of the door that wouldn't budge. I'd almost gotten it when Abi tugged again.

"Dammit." I said, kicking my leg up on the side of the truck and pulling on the handle harder.

"Bellie!" Abi yelled. The rusted handle broke off, leaving a sharp piece of shrapnel sticking out from the door and sending me flying backwards, landing hard. The handle clattered to the ground.

"What?!" I asked her, looking up to my little sister. She pointed behind me, towards the woods. I knew it had to be walkers.

I shot up to my feet, drawing my gun out. But I didn't need it.

Dean stood at the side of the road with two men. No one had their weapons drawn. I turned quickly to Abi.

"Abilene, stay here." I warned her, then hurried off toward the men.

They looked at me as I approached. "What's going on?" I asked, looking at Dean and the two men, one with a sheriff's hat and the other with a crossbow.

The shorter one that wore a sheriff's hat over his wavy dark hair nodded at me.

"Everything's fine, Arken." Dean assured me. "They live up the road on a farm. Just here to do what we're doing."

"We don't want any trouble." Sherriff said. "You guys with anyone?"

"Yes." I said. "Two other men and my little sister."

He nodded. "Well, we'll stay outta your way. Goanna search the cars a little farther down the road."

"Alright." Dean said, nodding to them, then grabbing my hand as we walked off.

"They seem nice." I said as we made our way back toward the cars.

"Yeah."

We slipped around a van and suddenly my back was up against the hot medal and Dean's face was close to mine. He grinned at me, his smile innocent but his eyes mischievous. He pecked my lips and played with my hair. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Not now, Dean." I said. He kissed me again.

One of his hands found it's way to my waist while the other stroked my jaw.

"This is the first time we've been alone in weeks." He said in my ear.

He was right. We had been on the road for nearly three weeks, sleeping with everyone in the R.V. He had been deprived of time making out with me while I complained the whole time. Somehow the poor guy never stopped wanting to do it anyways.

I pushed him off me a little. "We really should be looking."

He stepped back and took my hand in his. "There's only one thing I want to be looking at."

I couldn't help but smile. "Your pick up lines don't work on me anymore."

He moved a little closer. "They've gotten me this far."

He kissed me on the cheek quickly and sweetly and I turned my head, laughing. I don't think he knew how much truth there was behind my words.

It almost made me feel guilty.

"Alright, point taken."

He smiled at me once more before his lips moved toward mine. I was contemplating whether or not I should kiss him when he stepped back.

"What was that?" He said, his head snapping the opposite direction.

"I didn't hear-" A shrill scream interrupted me.

It was Abilene's.


	2. Chapter Two- Stitched

Stitched

"Shit!" I pushed Dean off of me and ran as fast as I could. I ran in a random direction, hoping that's where the scream had come from.

She had gotten bit. She had gotten bit. She had gotten bit.

I knew she had to have been bit. I was going to loose my little sister. I scrambled desperately through the cars, yelling her name.

I almost fainted when I finally saw her. She was crouched on the ground next to the truck where I'd left her, clutching something. Her back was toward me and there was pool of blood around her feet.

"Abilene!" I screamed out, running to her side. My little sister twisted toward me, her hand was sliced clean down the middle. She cried hard and loud, her cheeks glistening with tears.

"Abi what happened?" I asked her, taking shredded hand.

"The door-!" She cried, looking at the rusted Ford. She had tried to open the rusty door I'd been trying to get open.

Dean appeared by us, asking what happened and shouting for Jack and Robert. Crossbow and sheriff came rushing over, asking the same questions. I ignored them, acting quickly and stripping down to my tank top. I wrapped my t-shirt around her hand. She screamed out in pain.

"Dammit Arken, what happened? Is she bit?" Robert asked, bending down next to me.

"No…sh-she tried to open the door. " I said. I hated seeing her in pain, but I was thanking whatever God that was listening it wasn't a bite.

"What door?" Robert demanded.

I pointed to the truck. "That one."

"Shit!" He yelled. "It's rusty… fucking shit."

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to take Abi to the camper.

"Our farm," Sherriff began, "It's just up the way. We got a vet up there, we got medicine-"

"Rick-" Crossbow tried to cut him off. The sheriff ignored him.

"We can stitch it up."

"Really? That would be…oh, thank you." I said, trying to pick up Abi. She was too heavy and I almost dropped her. She cried harder.

Crossbow let out a grunt. He handed his weapon to the Sheriff and pushed me aside, scooping Abi up like a baby. The muscles in his bare arms flexed with the weight but he looked at me calmly.

"You got a car?" He asked, his voice had southern draw to it.

"The light blue Chevy." I said, running toward it, crossbow in tail.

He threw open the passengers side door, setting Abi gently on the seat then jumping into the drivers. I slid in next to her.

"Keys." He said, slamming the door closed. I fumbled around in my pocket for the key as Abi cried out louder, my white shirt wrapped around her hand nearly all red. "Now!" He growled.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the single silver key. He snatched it out of my hand.

My engine rumbled to a start and we made a sharp U-turn and sped up the hill, dodging abandoned cars on the way.

"Where's your farm?" I asked. Crossbow didn't take his eyes off of the road.

"Four miles." He said, taking a sharp turn onto a small dirt road. Dust flew around us.

Crossbow looked over at Abi once, then back to the road. He had jagged light brown hair, pale, narrow eyes and an ever-present glare. He looked older than me, by more than just a couple years, but I could just be his expression.

Abi's wails turned into hysterical hiccupped sobs and moaning.

"You're goanna be alright, there." Crossbow said to her. She looked up to me.

"B-bellie. Where are we g-g-going?"

I stoked her hair and tried to smile. "We're going to get your hand fixed."

Her face scrunched up and tears began falling down again. "It's going to huuuurt!"

"Shhh shhh, no it won't. It'll feel much better once it's fixed up." I said, her head falling onto my shoulder. We took another turn onto a different dirt road.

Abilene craned her neck to look at crossbow.

"Who are you, Mr.? She asked our driver through hiccups.

He glanced at her and squinted his eyes. "Your worst nightmare."

Abi suddenly began to giggle wildly and I stared at both of them incredulously. Her hand was ripped open, and she was _laughing. _I couldn't believe it.

"Daryl Dixon." He said, turning back to the road. "How about you, kid?"

She smiled, still crying and sniffling a little. "Abilene Arken."

"What kinda name is Abilene?" He asked her.

"It's where….Bellie why's my name that?" She asked me.

"It's where we used to live." I told her.

I caught Daryl's eye in the rear view mirror. "Up in Kansas." I told him.

He nodded, seemingly uninterested in what I had to say.

"B-but Bellie calls me Abi for short, Mr. Daryl." She added.

He nodded. "Then Abi it is."

We pulled into a long dirt drive way with a mailbox marked 'Greene'. A white house stood at the end of it, surrounded by never ending stretches of golden pastures and woods. There were a group of tents and a camper a little ways away from the house, and a few people walking around the property.

Crossbow- Daryl- honked as we skidded to a stop by the porch.

Two women, one with short brown hair and another with gray-blonde hair rushed onto the porch.

"Hershel!" The older blonde called into the house when she saw us.

Daryl opened the door and slid Abilene out with him. He picked her up, shutting the door with his knee and carried her toward the house. I got out of the truck and followed behind.

"What happened? Is she bit?" The girl with brown hair asked. She looked around my age, but she was stunning. Her wide, blue eyes followed my little sister.

Daryl nodded to me and disappeared with Abilene into the house.

The girl looked at me. "Is she bit?" She asked. She had a southern accent, like most everyone around here.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. She cut her hand on a rusty handle. Your guys were up there when it happened. The Sherriff was nice enough to let us come here."

"Rick." She said. "He's nice like that."

I nodded. "I'm grateful." I said as she rushed me inside, and pointed to a door at the back of the house.

"She'll likely be in there." I thanked her as I rushed to the back bedroom.

Abi sat on bed with white linens while a hefty man with white hair, who I presumed was Hershel, examined her hand. The blonde woman from the porch stood with them and Daryl stood near the window.

"Patricia," Hershel said, "I need my antibiotics and stitching kit." Abi started crying as she left the room.

"You're going to sew my hand!" She said. I rushed to her side, sitting with her on the bed.

"It'll make it stop bleeding, Abilene." I said.

She shook her head furiously. "No! No! Take me back, Bellie!" She said, clinging to me.

Hershel looked up at me. "I think it's best if you leave."

"No, I can't leave her, I-"

"If you want this to go fast, you can." He said, and then turned to Abi. "The more you sit still and let me do this the faster we'll get done and you can see your sister." He said to her. The blackmail seemed harsh, but necessary. I stood up as Patricia re-entered the room.

"Daryl, take the girl to get something to drink." He said, grabbing the supplies from Patricia.

Daryl squinted at me, then walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow him. He was annoyed.

His boots hit the wooden floor heavily as we entered a kitchen. We stood there, silent, staring at everything but each other. A few people entered the house. One was a tall, thin brunette, with her a tan, muscular man with a buzz cut under his Deputy hat. Trailing behind them was an Asian man around my age and a young boy, who looked to be a little older than Abilene.

"What's going on?" Deputy hat asked.

"Rick and I were out on our run lookin' through some cars on the highway and that little girl got 'er hand cut. Rick offered to bring her back here to get fixed up."

"Don't think that's Ricks place to offer." Deputy said, shooting a look my way.

"Shane." The brunette warned with a glare, then nodded to me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Arken."

"I'm Lori."

"What kinda name's Arken?" Shane laughed.

"It's not, it's my last name. Everyone calls me that. Except Abilene."

"So your first names _Bellie_?" Daryl mocked from behind me.

I turned my head to face him. "Isabelle."

He didn't meet my eyes, his expression mocking.

"She your sister?" Lori asked, motioning to the bedroom my sister was in. I nodded.

"Hershel's a good man. He would have offered if he'd been there." She said.

The man named Shane looked down at her. "Let's not pretend we have medicine to waste, Lori."

She crossed her arms. "We're not going to discuss this. A little girl needed help, and we had the recourses to help her. End of story."

He mumbled something under his breath and then stormed out of the kitchen.

The little boy looked to me then to Lori. "Mom, can I go on a run with Glenn? He's just going to the pharmacy." She shot a quick look the Asian boy named Glenn then to her son. Her face was almost nervous. I think I was the only one who caught it.

"No, Carl." She said quickly. "Your dad'll need help when he gets back." She patted him on the back.

I assumed she was talking about Rick, and that she was his wife. They made a handsome family all together, like they belonged on T.V.

"Everything, okay? Glenn asked. "Dale's wondering. You all did make quite a scene."

"Yes, tell everyone it's fine. Nothing to worry about." Lori answered.

He nodded then led Carl out of the kitchen.

Lori gave a small smile then disappeared with them.

I turned to Daryl, reluctantly. "Thank you. For making her laugh, calming her down or whatever. And for taking us here. I mean I don't know what we would do-"

"You're welcome." He said, cutting of my ramble and exiting the kitchen, stone faced. I watched after him, my eyes as narrowed as his and my brow furrowed.

I watched after him, perplexed and angry. I decided I would think about it later. Right now all I needed was for Abilene to be okay.


	3. Chapter Three- Change

Change

I heard Abi's muffled screams coming from the bedroom. I gripped the counter, wanting nothing more than to run in there and be with her, to take the pain away from my baby sister, my only family in the world, or what was left of it. She had been there for nearly 15 minutes.

I saw the R.V pull up from the open front door. I glanced once more at the door then rushed outside. The R.V door opened and Dean, Robert, Jack and Rick the Sheriff hopped out. They met me on the porch.

"She's getting stitches." I said, as her scream sounded from behind me. I flinched. Dean took my hand and took me off the porch while the rest of the men entered the house. I tried to turn back but he kept pulling.

"I don't want you to hear that." He said, squeezing his hand tight around mine.

"It's okay. She's okay." I said, trying to be reassuring with my smile.

"I just don't want you to worry." He said as we approached the R.V.

"Really Dean, I know I freaked earlier but she's getting the care she needs." I was more thankful for that then anything else. I watched the sun sink lower behind the trees off in the distance behind a pasture.

He wrapped one arm around me. "You're my girl, I think I should care how you-"

I stopped, leaning back from him a little and his hand dropped. "Dean I'm not… We're not…." I trailed off. He stared at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me your…girl. Dean, I know you've kissed me, but…"

"Oh." His face got red, and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah."

"I guess I just…assumed." He said. I shrugged.

"I just don't think we should worry about that stuff. Having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. We can have our fun… it just makes no sense to have…titles, you know?"

I was lying through my teeth. I didn't care about titles at all. I just didn't know how to break it to him that I didn't feel…exactly the same about him. He was my best friend and I was a coward.

He shook his head. "It makes things normal, Arken.

"Nothing's normal. We shouldn't pretend it is anyways." I said, starting to turn back toward the house. My eyes asked him if he was coming.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll hang here for a while. We'll be goin' here pretty soon, once Abi's hand is fixed." He said. I nodded then walked away, toward the house, hoping they were done giving her stitches.

Hershel was walking out of the door when I approached.

"Is she done?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "But I think ya'll should stick around here for the night, if you'd like. The suns goin' down mighty quick and the young ones awfully tired."

"No, no. You've done enough." I insisted.

"She's nearly asleep. I gave her some pain medicine, we didn't have any anesthetic. Ran out after one of our men shot the little boy."

"Carl?" I asked.

"Yes. But you should talk to your people. I don't think the little girl's goin' anywhere tonight."

"She can sleep in the R.V, sir she-"

"I think she's been through enough today. She needs a nice bed and a hot breakfast."

I nodded slowly. He was right, and I wasn't about to pass up an offer like that.

"Actually, I'll talk to them 'bout stayin' just for the night. I think they take a like'n to Rick. Well, who doesn't?" He laughed to himself. "You should go check on her."

I thanked him and hurried into Abi's room. She lay under the sheets, a comic book and glass of water on the bedside table. Her hand was wrapped in white gauze.

"Bellie." She said as I sat down on the bed. "I told Hershey that I wanted to stay this bed is so fluffy Bellie I like it better than the R.V!" She gushed out before I could say anything. I smiled at how she called him 'Hershey'.

"We can stay tonight." I said, watching her eyes light up. "Does your hand hurt?" I asked.

She nodded sorrowfully. "Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" She asked me.

"I think this is someone else's bed, Abilene."

"I already asked Hershey." She said, puckering her lips out.

"Don't you think we'd be more comfortable in the R.V?" I asked her. She glared at me for a second.

"If you don't wanna sleep here I'll just ask Mr. Daryl to. He's funny. He came in when you were gone and he told me jokes and gave me a comic book." She said.

I sighed. "Okay. I will. But don't wait up for me, Abi. You'll probably be asleep before I get back."

She shook her head. "No I won't."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Abi. I'll be back later."

I shut her door behind me and made way out of the house toward the camp. Twilight had set out over the farm, and a campfire glowed from the tents. Everyone was down there, except for a man in fisherman's hat who sat atop their R.V. and Shane. I spotted Robert and Jack sitting on a log, talking to the boy Glenn. Dean was seated next to Daryl, neither of them talking. I walked up awkwardly and found a place next to Lori. She sat by a pretty blonde I hadn't seen before.

Hershel nodded my way, confirming his plans. I nodded back.

"You say ya'll are from Kansas?" Rick asked Jack.

"Just north of Wichita." He said. "Man, were we doin' good. Had a group of maybe thirty till a herd attacked us. Lost a lot of good people." He said, sneaking a glance at me. My eyes darted away.

"We've been together since then." Robert said.

"Where are you headed?" The blonde asked.

"Atlanta." He said. "Got a CDC-"

"No." Rick cut him off quickly. Everyone was quiet. "Over run, the whole place. CDC blew up a while back." He said, looking to Lori. He put a hand on Carl's shoulder, who sat next to him.

"Dumbass scientist damn near killed us." Daryl said, pulling a cigarette out of his breast pocket.

I turned to ask him what he was talking about, but the look on Ricks face told everyone we weren't going to discuss it tonight. I looked over to Daryl again.

The cigarette hung loosely from his lips as he lit it. He took a long drag and blew it out in a strait, smoky line, some escaping from his nose.

I hadn't noticed until now how handsome he was, in a rugged unintentional way. He hadn't shaven in days, his stubble was rough looking and coarse, like his stare. But he was attractive in ways I was certainly not.

I was tall, I think. Almost 5'8, and slim, but with the lack of food, who wasn't skinny these days? Though I did miss my curves. I was naturally pale, like Abilene, despite the hours I spent in the hot sun. I had hazel eyes, though I'd always wanted my mother's blue ones, and my brown hair fell to the middle of my back. I wasn't pretty, but I wasn't horrible to look at, I think. Daryl was unintentionally eye-catching. It was intriguing, and took my mind off of Abi for half a second.

Daryl caught my stare and looked me over, taking another drag from his cigarette. He looked away before I could blink.

"Is your sister okay?" Lori asked me. The whole group turned to look at me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, she's doing just fine. She really likes your bed, Hershel." I said. A couple of people chuckled, including Hershel.

"I'm glad she does, and also to help you all out. We're missin' a lot of that these days." He said.

"And we're so grateful for it." I said.

He waved a dismissive hand. "We can house ya'll for one night. It isn't a big deal, Ms. Arken."

"Thank you." I gave him a grateful smile.

I heard Robert sigh. "Well, there goes Atlanta for us. Dammit."

"I'm telling you, Robert we should try for Texas." Jack spoke up.

Rick shook his head. "Last time I heard it's pretty bad down there. Worse than here."

Robert rubbed his temples. "I'm going to think about this in the morning." He said, using his knees to stand up. "Goodnight everyone." He said, disappearing into the darkness toward our camper. Jack left soon after him.

The fire was now the only source of light, and it illuminated everyone's tired faces with a vibrant orange. Daryl threw his second cigarette butt into the fire. I watched him from across the campfire, the flames the only thing between us. Dean noticed my staring but Daryl didn't. He shot me a skeptical look before looking at the ground.

Dean said goodnight shortly after, glancing at me, his eyes begging me to come with him. I stared back at the fire. He looked once more to Daryl before walking off to the camper. A few people waved goodnight, and went to their tents and Rick took Carl to bed leaving Lori, the blonde I picked up as Andrea, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl.

"The woman with short hair, who was she?" I asked as the beautiful gray hair woman walked to her tent, with a sad smile.

"Carol." Lori informed me. "She uh, lost her daughter. And her husband."

I nodded, deciding not to press the subject. No one seemed to want to talk about it.

"You lost your parents, didn't you?" The girl with short hair, Maggie, asked me.

I nodded, a sudden pain erupting in my chest. I didn't like to be reminded of them, as bad as it sounded. The pain of loosing them was so heavy sometimes I didn't even want to remember them at all. "Yes."

"You just looked a little young to be lookin' after that girl yourself, was why I was askin'." She said.

"I'm 22." I said, trying to smile at her.

She nodded. "Good to have someone around my age."

"Hey, I'm your age." Glenn said to Maggie.

"Unfortunately." She pushed him playfully.

I smiled. They were cute, and they way they talked to each other amused me. It was rare. I wondered if they were dating. I wondered who Daryl was dating, too. Maybe Andrea, she seemed quiet, like him. She was definitely pretty enough. Or maybe it was Carol. I could see that.

My mind refused to cease thinking about the vexed man with a crossbow, even that night as I crawled into bed with Abilene. She was asleep, of course, and she snuggled close to me, her hand lying limp by her side.

Tomorrow we would go and leave the nice people who helped us behind. We would be on the road, long gone from The Greene residence. It ought to be better that way. But as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but get the feeling that this place was better than anywhere we were headed.

And the puzzle that was Daryl Dixon was something I couldn't leave unsolved.


	4. Chapter Four- For the Best

For the best

Warm yellow light streamed through the white lace curtains of the unfamiliar bedroom I woke in. Abi was gone, her side of the bed sloppily made. I sat up, stretching when the smell hit me. It was glorious.

My mouth began to water as I made my way to the kitchen where everyone sat, eggs steaming on their plates. It had been a year since I had even seen an egg.

"Fried or Scrambled?" Lori asked me with a smile.  
"F-fried, please." I said, a little disoriented. She laughed and turned back to the frying pan.

I spotted everyone in the dinning room besides the man with fisherman's hat, Shane, Robert, Jack Dean and of course Daryl. Abi sat with Carl and Glenn at a smaller table set up next to the large oak one. She jumped up from her seat when she saw me, almost falling.

"Bellie!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Whoa there." I said, stopping her. "You should probably take it easy with your hand there."

"No, Bellie it only hurts a little. It really hurt this morning but Hershey gave me medicines." She exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded thanks to Hershel.

"I still want you to take it easy." I said, directing her back to her seat. She complied and returned to her eggs.

Lori appeared and set my plate in a spot next to her. I nearly ran to my seat and sucked up the warm, delicious eggs.

"If you guys hadn't of already done so much for me, I would've asked for seconds." I said, as Patricia picked the plates up from around the table. They laughed, but didn't continue the subject.

"Ya'll will be gettin' on the road pretty soon, won't ya?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I think-" But a sudden burst of loud voices from outside cut me off.

"You better shut the hell up!" I recognized the voice as Shane's.

"How about you make me!" It was Jack.

Oh shit.

"What the…" Hershel said, moving toward the window. I stood up with everyone else, rushing outside. Lori ordered the children to stay put.

Shane, Robert, Dean and Jack stood in front of the camper, Shane snarling in Jacks face, Robert and Dean trying to hold them back.

"Just give me my gun back!" Shane yelled.

"I told you I don't have your damn fuckin' gun!" Jack hissed.

"Guys! Guys!" Hershel yelled out at them, stepping down the stairs.

They ignored him.

Shane pushed Jack back, sending him flying. Jack jumped back to his feet, taking a swing at his face. Shane dodged it, charging head first to Jack's gut. They went flying into the dirt, landing with an oof. They rolled on the ground, a tangled mess of limbs and flying dust.

Before I knew it Rick and Daryl were in the heat of the struggle, ripping them off of each other. Rick held Shane back with a hand on his chest while Daryl held Jack back only with his dangerous glare. Jack didn't dare to move.

"What is going on here?" Rick yelled at them.

Shane wiped his bloody lip. "Motherfuckers took my gun."

"We didn't steal anything." Jack cut in sharply.

"Well my gun was by my tent last night then when I woke up it wasn't. Someone took it, and I'd bet my ass it's the newcomers."

"Shane. Calm down. You don't know that anyone did anything." Rick ordered. Shane tore away from his grip.

"I'll get my gun back." He said furiously, and then walked toward the tents fiercely.

Hershel looked to the group by the R.V, then to me.

"I think it's best ya'll be on your way." He said quietly.

I looked at him, feeling rushed. I wasn't ready to leave.

Jack didn't say anything as they climbed into the camper, slamming the door behind him. Robert and Dean walked with Rick to the porch where we were standing.

"I'm sorry about that. Thank you for all you've done." I could tell he was embarrassed about what had happened. "Arken, tell the girl it's time to leave."

I didn't move.

"Arken, now." He said, impatiently. I looked around to the faces staring at us. They were worried, and tired but so kind. I didn't want to leave these people. I didn't know them well, but I know that leaving was something I didn't want to do. I didn't want Abilene squished up in a camper for weeks on a road to nowhere. There was stability here, food, shelter, and if I had observed correctly- love.

"No." I said. Everyone turned to stared to me. My hands felt a little clammy as I squeezed them together. "I want to stay here." I turned to Hershel. "I'm sorry, I mean if it's okay with Hershel."

He shook his head for a moment, rubbing his chin. "I don't want any trouble between your people and mine-"

"No, they won't want to stay." I started. "But Abilene and I…" I trailed off.

"Arken, don't be stupid. Get in the camper." Dean said.

"You guys like the road, but it's not good for Abi, you know that. She needs somewhere like this place."

Hershel looked to Rick who looked to me. He nodded.

"I think for the sake of the little girl we can take you two in. But you will have to perform the same duties as everyone else. We all got jobs." His words were slow, like he was trying to figure out if he decision was right.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, oh yes thank you. Of course." I said quickly, maybe fearing he'd change his mind.

"Then it's settled. You will have to figure out your own places to sleep. I'm not sure if there's an extra tent-"

Dean suddenly cut Hershel off. "Arken you're not actually _staying?_ He asked, incredulously. I found it hard to meet his eyes.

"Dean, you know it's for the best. Abi-"

"We need to talk." He cut me off grabbing my arm suddenly. He pulled me off the porch toward the camper. Everyone tried to not stare.

"I'm not going to let you leave me." He said, his eyes sad, but his voice angry. It felt like someone had punched me in the chest.

"Dean, I'm sorry." I said, sincerely. "But I have to think of Abi. This isn't about you."

He looked at me, suddenly furious. "No, it's not. It's about you. You want to stay so you can be with that fucking Redneck!"

I gaped at him. "What are you _talking _about?"

He rolled his eyes. "You broke up with me then couldn't stop staring at him last night. You broke up with me for _him_!"

"I didn't know someone could be so stupid. And possessive. We were never dating!" I yelled. I knew he was speaking out of spite, and probably just saying things to convince me to stay with him. I wish he could just realize this had nothing to do with anybody but Abi. I should have been understanding and calm, but rage had already consumed my sympathy.

"We were together, but then that hick saved your little sister and suddenly he's like a goddam superhero in your eyes. Don't even try to deny it."

I glared. "You should keep your mouth closed because you obviously have no clue what you're even saying."

"I bet if I would've saved your parents this would all be different." He said, sharply. I didn't know if his words were meant to hurt me, but they did.

My mouth fell open. "You son of a bitch." I whispered. "Don't you dare bring them into this!"

"We all lost someone, Arken. It's not like you're the only one."

I swallowed his words. They were true, Dean was right. He always was.

"But I don't bring them into a pointless argument." I shot back.

"This isn't pointless."

I began to walk away from him as I said, "It is. Because I'm staying."

I felt his hand catch my arm and yank me back to him. "You can't leave." He pleaded. "How am I going to live without you, and Abi?"

I didn't want look at him, it was too painful. He was the best friend I ever had. He knew I needed to stay and that he couldn't, I could see it in his eyes. I tried to rip my hand away, but his grip tightened. I yelped a little.

Suddenly his hand was off me and he was stumbling back a little. I looked over to see who had pushed him off.

Daryl.

"We don't want no trouble, kid. Just say goodbye and get." He ordered.

Dean looked up at him, probably trying not to swing back. He'd easily loose. He looked at me before turning on his heel and climbing in the camper. He didn't say a word. Daryl was silent, too as he walked back to the porch.

Robert hugged me for the first time ever as he prepared to leave.

"I don't think this is a good idea. But you're old enough to make choices for you and little Abilene. I'm praying that this is the right one."

I looked at him, sadly. "Good luck, Robert. Please be careful."

He nodded. "You too. Do you need anything from the camper?"

"No, no. Everything's in my truck."

He nodded. "Goodbye, Arken. I'll see you later." He began to walk away when I called after him.

"Tell Dean that I'm sorry. He won't listen to me." I said. "And that he'll figure out sooner or later that this is best, and if it's not… then he told me so, I guess."

Robert smiled and waved once more before climbing into the R.V, making a slow U-Turn and driving back the way he'd came.

I saw Dean staring through the back windows of the R.V. I may never see him again.

We didn't even say goodbye.


	5. Chapter Five- Beginnings

Beginnings

I spent the whole week getting set up and settled. I tried not to think about Dean, but continued to fail miserably. Andrea gave Abi and I her tent, saying she never slept in it anyways. She usually took watch at night, switching shifts with the man named Dale and that she usually took her naps in the R.V. It seemed like these people never stopped giving.

Our tent was a little farther back from the group, because I wasn't in the mood to move it from where Andrea had previously set it. Hershel walked me around the farm, showing me where to go and where not to go. I was to pick up the regular work the women did and Abi should join Carl and Lori when she taught him basic schoolwork and join him in his chores.

We weren't allowed to keep our guns unless we were one watch, which Dale and Andrea tended to be the only ones to do. It felt good to not need a gun in my hand, but I still had my knife in its case, attached at my hip.

I helped the women with the chores, as well as cook dinner while Daryl, Shane and Rick went on a run into town. They arrived a little late, saying the place was over run but they escaped.

We all sat down for dinner at the end of the week as the sun sunk behind the tree's. We said grace then began eating whatever meat was on our plate. Deer, I think.

I couldn't help but stare up at Daryl through out the meal, wondering if Dean had been right. Surely he wasn't. Ultimately, I knew I didn't stay because I wanted to see more of this Daryl Dixon, but because for the first time in a long time we had somewhere to be, somewhere where we were wanted. He may have swayed my decision away from Dean a little, but I would have stayed even if he weren't here.

Daryl was attractive, but was I all that sure I was attracted _to_ him? And I figured it wasn't a bad thing to think about him, now that Dean was gone and Abi was better.

He rubbed his rough chin, stretched his arms up as he told Hershel about the run, and I found that the answer to my question was yes. Hell yes.

We all found our way out to the campfire later that night, after I put Abi down to sleep. She was tired; she had spent the whole day with Carl. He showed her what to do and what not to do around the farm, like a miniature version of his father. It was cute.

I was the last one to arrive; there were two open spots; one by Maggie and Glenn and one by Daryl.

I watched Daryl shift uncomfortably when I sat down next to him.

Everyone looked for a second then continued a talking.

"Hey." I said to Daryl as the conversation continued around us.

He looked at me for a moment, and then returned his eyes back to the fire. "Hi."

His voice quiet, and harsh. But most of all uninterested. I dragged it on.

"You guys have a nice place here." I said.

"Ain't ours." He said, looking at the flames in front of us.

"I know, but I didn't just mean the farm."

He didn't say anything.

Daryl was complicated, I could certainly tell that much. I wanted to be able to say whether he liked me or hated me, but I wasn't sure he felt _anything_ about me. And that was beyond frustrating. Like wasn't important or good enough for him to even have an opinion about me.

"Thanks again for helping Abi." I tried.

"You're welcome." He said back, simply and flatly. Even though his voice always sounded annoyed and cold around me, there was still something about it. It was different; the tone of it was one I'd never heard before in anyone. It was intriguing, but I was angry he didn't use it more.

He stood up, announcing that he was going to bed. I watched him walk away from the fire, merging with darkness.

We all made our way to bed eventually, exhausted. Though, it wasn't a new feeling.

I crawled into the sleeping bag next to Abi and told her goodnight, though she was too deep in sleep to hear me. Her hair was tangled behind her sleeping head. I'd have to ask Lori to cut it next time she gave Carl a trim.

I tried to sleep, but Dean wouldn't let me. Every time I tried closing my eyes, I saw his face through the back windows of the R.V, fading out of sight. I'd miss him like hell, even Jack and Robert. Dean was the only one I was close too, that I could actually talk to but they still had become my friends over the year we'd spent together. My mind drifted off, wondering where they were now. Probably on some highway, or pulled over to the side spending the night. Was Dean thinking of me?

Was he clenching his eyes closed, trying to erase my face from his mind, like I was him? Maybe I'd see them again, someday. It wasn't a big world full of people anymore, so there was always the chance we'd cross paths again heading to the same camp or shelter that would be overrun by the time we arrived.

It was funny how someone who could be such a part of your life and then one day they're just gone. It's all gone. Doesn't matter if it was my decision or his, it still hurt.

But as I turned to look at Abilene once more, I knew this was where we had to be. She didn't deserve to be brought place like this then be torn away from it for a life on the road. And as long as they were willing to have us, we were willing to stay.

After breakfast the next morning I caught up with Carol, who was scrubbing laundry. I wanted to know something, and I felt like she would be the one to tell me.

"Where's the little one?" She asked, as I picked up some sort of scrubbing brush and began scrubbing a brown stain out of a green shirt.

"She's with Lori." I said, wanting to talk about someone else. I cleared my throat. "What's wrong with Daryl?"

She turned to me, a little surprised.

"I was just wondering, since he seems so….angry all the time." I said, trying to catch myself. She turned back to her work.

"Daryl's… he's secluded. And yes, it seems like he hates everyone at times," she paused to laugh, "but I personally believe he's not as bad as he thinks he is."

I nodded. "Oh."

"He lost his brother a while back in Atlanta."

"He died?"

She shook her head. "He was out of control. Rick handcuffed him to a roof. The place got overrun and they had to leave Merle behind. When they went back for him all that was there was his hand and a bloody saw."

I gaped at her, eyes wide. "He cut off his own hand?"

"There were walkers coming for him. What would you do?"

I didn't want to answer that question.

"So that's why you think he is…. the way he is?

She smiled down at the bucket of soapy water. "Daryl had his walls built tall _long_ before the world went to shit."

"Did you know him?"

"No. Just one of those things you can just tell."

I wanted to know more, to ask more, to press the subject. But I was sure she's catch on just how interested I was in him, and I certainly didn't want that. I wasn't here to have a hopeless crush on the mysterious man who didn't give to damns about me.

The rest of the day passed with ease, though I heard Shane and Lori fighting for the second time that day. It sounded pretty heated, but it wasn't my place to ask her about it. Daryl was hunting all day, and I couldn't help but wish to catch one more glimpse of him as I crawled in my tent to join Abi, but he was no where to be found.

Who knows how long later I heard Daryl return and say a few words to Dale, who was on watch just as I nodded off to sleep. I slept comfortably after I heard him zip himself into his tent, and zip the world out.


	6. Chapter Six- Expectations

Expectations

"Hey, Arken. Wake up. We got work ta do." T-Dog shook my tent, waking me like he had for the past month. Hot light streamed through every thread of my tent and I realized I was already sweating.

Time had flown since the first couple days me and Abi had been here, but that was a good thing. Time usually dragged on, and it seemed like it would never end out on the road. That was one thing I loved about the place. I sat up groggily, noticing that Abi was already gone like usual. I swear I'd end up misplacing her one day.

He shook my tent again.

"Yeah, T-Dog. I'm up." I assured him, my voice rough and crackly.

"Lori's waitin' for ya inside."

"Thanks. Have a good day if I don't see you before dinner."

"You too, Arken."

I heard his footsteps crunch the ground as he walked away. I rummaged through my bag, finding Deans old gray Army shirt and throwing it on over my tank top. I'd had it for almost a year now, and I swear the fabric felt the same as it had the first day he gave it to me. I pulled on my boots and headed for the house, trying not to think about him.

Lori waited for me in the kitchen, along with Patricia and Beth. There was a full sink of breakfast dishes and a few baskets of laundry.

"Arken," Lori said, turning around from the sink when she heard me enter. "I'm glad you're up. We left you some breakfast on the table."

I took a seat and wolfed down the single egg that sat on my plate.

"You're goanna need it. We got a lotta work to do today." She said, and then turned back to the dishes. I brought my empty plate of over to the sink and picked up a sponge.

"We're goanna need to start makin' homemade soap again." Beth said. "We're almost out of the stuff Glenn got on the run."

She set the bottle of purple soap on the counter after a miniscule amount into the water. I noticed how pretty Beth was. She usually didn't speak much, and stayed away from the action. She looked to be maybe fifteen or sixteen, and was seriously skinny with wide, blue eyes and flawless skin. He blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that revealed the face of confused little girl.

Lori and I scrubbed the dishes, then handed them to Beth and Patricia to dry and put them away. I didn't mind at all doing the jobs deemed for women, or doing things a housewife would do because it was a blessing to even be able to do them at all. It felt normal, like there weren't a bunch dead people roaming outside. And I liked the other women's company.

"How old are you, Beth?" I asked, handing her a wet plate.

Her big eyes looked up at me. "Seventeen."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Guess it don't really matter how old is these days anyways."

"Why's that?" Patricia asked her little sister.

"Well there ain't no need for ages anymore. We could all be 9 or 90 and the walkers would still get us."

"Beth." Patricia warned. She shrugged, and then handed the plate over to be put in the cupboard.

I grabbed a cup to scrub. "We've made it this far, haven't we Beth?"

"I guess." She said. "But we ain't got nothin' to with that. That's all the guys."

Lori raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to look beyond me at Beth. "Well who do you think feeds them? Or plants and harvests their food for that matter."

She shrugged again. "I guess we do-"

"Then we have just as much part in our survival as they do." Lori said.

"Amen." Patricia laughed.

"Speaking of the group," I said. "Where is everyone?"

Lori glanced out the little window above the sink then back down at the fork she had in her hand.

"Dale's on watch, Andrea's out with Shane shootin', Glenn and Maggie are on a run with Dixon and T-Dog, and the kids…." She glanced out once again.

"I'm sure they're playing cards or whatever." I said.

"Yep." She said, smiling. "There they are."

I followed her gaze out the window and saw Carl and Abi running down toward the barn together.

"What do you think they're doin'?" She asked, smiling out at them.

"Being kids. Thank God they have a place to do that."

She passed a few wet forks to Beth. "Exactly." She eyed me a little. "You seem like more of a mom then her sister." She handed me a plate. "Well, I spose you are her mom now."

I nodded. "She was all I had for a long time."

"And now?" Lori asked.

"I have her. And about ten others."

She smiled. "I'm glad you look at us that way."

"I'm glad you gave me the opportunity to."

"Anytime."

I picked up the wicker basket full of muddy laundry after we'd finished dishes. We didn't usually do a lot of laundry because no one requested their laundry be washed unless absolutely nescassary. Beth picked up the plastic bin and a small red bucket full of the extra dishwater and I followed her out the door. Lori and Patricia stayed behind to get lunch done, which would probably only be vegetables. We'd be saving whatever meat we had left for dinner.

"Where are we going?" I asked Beth as we passed the camper and entered the tree line. "I thought we just needed to get water from the creek-"

"I got somewhere better."

"Where?"

She tried to hide a smile. "You'll see."

I continued to follow her for a few minutes, the basket starting to weigh heavy in my arms. Just when I was about to drop the basket and take a break we broke the tree line and in front of us sat a beautiful lake. It had almost Canyon-like walls formed around it, and the waters were so blue it seemed to be a mirror of the sky. A small tin boat sat in the sand on the shore with a few fishing poles poking out.

"It's beautiful." I said.

Beth smiled, setting her tub down by the shore. She slid her sleeves up her arms and rolled up her jeans. "Thought you'd like it."

I rolled sat down beside her, setting my basket off to the side. We didn't speak as we began dipping the clothes in the water and adding the dishwater. The water was clean and cool and felt nice on my searing skin.

"What grade are you in?" I asked her.

"Was."

"Hm?"

She didn't look up from the shirt she held in her hands. "I _was_ a junior."

"I remember being a junior." I sighed, reminiscing.

"I hated school." She rung out the shirt and placed it back into the bucket then grabbed a new one from the sand.

"Bet you miss it now."

She shook her head. "Nah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Kinda stupid I had to go to all that school when the world went to shit anyways. It was all for nothin'."

"Don't say that."

"She rolled her eyes a little. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm 17, not 7."

"I'm not trying to babysit you…"

"Then stop treating me like I'm Carl."

I put down my clothes. "I can tell you don't need a babysitter." I said. "But you do need a friend."

"I got friends." She looked around then back down. "Had, at least."

"What about your boyfriend?"

She shrugged. "I was datin' him in school before all this. I didn't plan on marrying him or nothin'. But now who else is there?"

"You're not stuck with him if you don't want to be."

"I am. Who else is there?"

I rung out the shirt I was working on and threw it in the tub. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way for a loooong time."

"About hat cute guy you brought here?"

I laughed, sort of sadly. "That'd be the one."

` "Why _wouldn't_ you want him?" She giggled. "I'll take him if you don't."

I threw my head back in laughter. Beth was funny, and it was nice to see her joking around. I'd only seen the solemn faced teenage girl. I'd knew how it felt to get your world torn away from you, and I probably would have reacted to it just like her.

"Dean was a great guy. But it wasn't _right, _you know?" I said. But maybe the truth was I didn't like the idea of being forced to choose who I spent the rest of my life with just because there was no one else. I wanted to be able to choose who I loved. I wanted to have control of just that one thing.

Either way, it wasn't going to be Dean.

"I get it." Beth said. "Michael is so sweet. And maybe I will marry him, who knows?"

I patted her on the shoulder. "That's the spirit."

She rolled her eyes once again, but this time I saw a hint of a smile. "Whatever."

We were both sweating heavily by the time we made it back to camp, with our baskets of half- damp, twice as heavy clothes. It was nearly time for lunch, but I had a feeling most of us would skip it and use the food for dinner or lunch tomorrow since no one seemed to be back yet and the ones that were didn't seem to be done with their work.

Daryl and Shane stalked past us while we struggled with the laundry.

"We could use some help." Beth shot at them. They both turned around, but only Daryl stopped to help. Shane continued up the porch steps, and I noticed his handgun in his holster. He'd found his gun a day after he'd fount Jack about stealing it and they'd left, lying around near his tent. And still, he said Jack had planted it because it wasn't like he was going to admit he'd misplaced it.

Daryl took Beth's bin and started for the porch.

"Hey!" I said after him. He turned around only smirk at me.

"You can handle that." He said, and then shot up the steps and through the door.

Beth grabbed the other side of my basket. "What's his problem with you?"

I looked through the door then back to Beth. "I'd like to know the same thing."

I didn't see Daryl the rest of the day, so I didn't have a chance to confront him. He wasn't even at dinner.

As the night wrapped up the day, Abi and I went back to our tent and she touched my arm right as I rolled over to go to sleep.

"Will you sing for me?"

"No, Abilene. Go to sleep."

"Pleeeease."

"Later." I said, but I'm sure it sounded like "Lurter" because I was already half asleep at that point.

I heard her make a pouty noise and she rolled back over. I was out cold before I got another minute to think about anything.


	7. Chapter Seven- Confrontations

Confrontations

I had one mission the next morning after T-Dog woke me up and I walked with him to breakfast. Abi was already there with Lori. I knew I it wouldn't go over well, but it was something I couldn't put off. It was a way in.

I arrived at Daryl's tent just as he was stepping out of it, his hair was a mess and his face was a little dirty. He looked at me through tired, annoyed eyes.

It was a moment before I spoke, but when I did I tried to make my voice sound strong, like his. Though I seriously doubt it worked.

"Are you going hunting today?" I asked. "T-Dog said something about it last night." He looked me up and down.

"Yeah." He spat. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself. "I was wondering if I could go. I could help, I used to hunt with my dad and-"

"Shouldn't you be watching your little sister?" He interjected harshly.

"No, she has chores and schoolwork with Carl anyways. And I think we both like hanging out with different people after being together on the road for so long." I tried to joke. I guess he didn't get it.

"No." He said, brushing past me and heading toward the campfire. I caught up with him.

"I can help. That's what I'm here to do, help." I said, stopping in front of him.

"I don't feel like draggin' no kid around all day through the woods."

"I'm twenty-two. And I can hunt."

"No." He said again. I gave him glare, matching his expression.

"Well then I'll just go ask Dale, or Hershel, or Rick."

"You're gana tell on me?" He snorted. "Good one."

"I just think it's stupid you wont let me go with you, even though I can be a contribution."

"I dunno if you can hunt or not, and I sure ain't gonna take your word on it." He said.

"What did _I _ever do to _you?_" I shot back.

"Nothin'. You never did shit, since you got here."

"I've been here for a like a month. What, am I supposed to become the new group leader, or what did you expect? And you're the one who brought us here."

"But I didn't invite you. That was Rick."

"So if Rick weren't there and my little sister was hurt like that you wouldn't of done anything?" I said, trying to sound mean.

"Course I woulda. But if I'd known ya'll were gonna stay then probably wouldn't have been so nice."

"You were never nice."

To me, at least.

"I brought you here, remember?"

"Yes," I said, "and I said thank you."

He looked away, thoroughly annoyed.

"Ya'll show up the first day and your guys caused a fight, and you're usin-"

"My guys. Not me. You can't possibly blame me for that."

He smirked and walked past me. "You're known by the company you keep."

"I'm going, just by the way." I yelled after him.

He didn't say anything as he joined the rest of the group for breakfast. I followed, sitting next to Abi.

"Are you gonna watch Carl and me do our work today?" She asked, innocently.

"No, I'm going hunting." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You hunt?" Dale asked me from the camper.

I nodded. "Sure do. Have since I was a kid."

"That's great. We all get a little worried about Daryl goin' out there by himself after the horse incident."

"Yeah exactly. We're heading out.. " I shot him and evil grin. "When are we heading out again, Daryl?"

He squinted at me, probably trying to remain calm. The whole group eyed him.

"Guess after breakfast." He said in a low voice. He'd probably try to kill me in the woods. But if all went well, I'd at least unravel a small piece of the mystery behind him before he put an arrow through my head. I laughed a little thinking about this.

I picked up Abi's plate after she was finished with her eggs and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'll sing for you tonight when I get back if you want."

Her face lit up. "Will you play the guitar too, Bellie?"

I hadn't touched my father's beat up acoustic guitar that lay in its case in the back seat of my truck for months. I could only play a few songs that my father taught me, all of them classic rock, and I wasn't the best but Abi loved it.

"I don't know…." I said playfully.

"Please!" She begged.

"Alright, only for you though."

She smiled up at me. "Play the stairway song first."

Stairway to Heaven was always her favorite; too bad she never knew who Led Zeppelin was. I'd have to teach her about them when she got older.

"Okay, okay." I said, laughing.

She sprang up and hugged me, then joined Carl who was telling her it was time for their homework. I watched after her before giving the dishes to Carol to bring into the house.

"I'd help you, but I'm doing a different chore today."

She smiled a little. "I got along without you before, you know."

"I know." I laughed, and then turned my head to see Daryl was already heading out toward the woods. I waved goodbye to Carol, stopped briefly at my tent to grab my knife then ran after him like a child.

"You do know you can't escape me." My breathing was hard and quick.

"What are ya, Alcatraz?" He said, sarcastically.

"No, definitely not. People escaped Alcatraz."

"Only to die in the ocean on the swim away."

"You don't know that. No one does. They could still be alive out there, waiting." I tried to joke. His face was still stone as we walked into the tree line.

"That sposed to scare me? With all these dead people walkin' around?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

He was silent as he loaded his crossbow with one of the red tipped arrows slung over his back. We walked father into the trees, the farm quickly fading out of sight.

"I know you can't hunt." He said, suddenly.

I shot him a look. "How could you tell?"

"You just aren't. Easy to tell. I mean, what were you before all this, a ballerina?"

I rolled my eyes. "Literature major, actually."

He stared straight ahead as I nearly fell over a stone. "Sure as hell aint coordinated enough to be a ballerina."

"That came out of nowhere." I breathed, rebalancing myself.

"Listen, kid, I'm out here to hunt and I don't need no distractions."

"I understand." I said, pulling out my knife. He moved in front of me, motioning me to stay behind him and stay quiet.

I was completely silent as I followed him deeper into the woods, despite all the nagging questions I wanted to ask him or how badly I wanted to hear his voice. His bare arms flexed as he held his crossbow up every time he heard the snap of a twig or rustle of brush. I wanted to reach out and touch them-

Oh my God, what is wrong with me? In the middle of the end of the world, during the zombie apocalypse, the end of times, I had a _crush._

On a person who couldn't stand me.

Good going, Arken.

I didn't even know him. But man, did I want to.

He was tracking a deer, or so he told me as our hunting trip continued on for what had seemed like an hour or two. We stopped momentarily by a creek, taking a break, though he didn't seem like he needed one.

I sat down on the bank, while he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Why'd ya wana come out here if you didn't know how to hunt?" He asked, filling the silence that surrounded us.

"I don't know. I wanted to do something different, I guess."

"You sure?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Why else would I?"

"Piss me off. Annoy me."

"The world doesn't revolve around you." I reminded him.

He exhaled, annoyed. "Just seems like every chance you get to bother me, you take it."

Ouch. "So me just talking to you is annoying to you?"

"Yep." He said, puling his crossbow up and began walking again. I lazily got to my feet and began going after him when I heard the sound behind me.

At first it was the sound of crushing brush, but I quickly realized it was dragging feet. Then the dry, cracking moan sounded dangerously close to me and I knew what it was.

"Walker!" I yelled to Daryl, as I spun around, reaching for the knife. There was an arrow in its head before my hand could even get close to the holster. The pale, rotted corpse in a red dress fell backwards.

"Thanks." I breathed as Daryl approached the walker. He put a foot on its head and pulled the arrow out of its eye with a sick, sliding sound.

He nodded to me before looking further off into the woods, stopping dead. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed dangerously. I followed his gaze.

There, almost barely visible among the line of trees in the horizon was a herd of walkers. Nearly forty of them.

Daryl looked from them and then to me. "Shit."


	8. Chapter Eight- Trouble

Trouble

"What are we going to do?" My voice was quiet, and a little shaky. "We can't take all of them, not with my knife and your seven bows. There's no way-"

"Shut up." He commanded. "Let me think."

I complied as the walkers came closer into sight. He turned to me, frustrated and determined.

"We're going to lead them back to camp."

"What? No! We can't do that!" All the flashed through my mind was Abi and Carl.

"They're going to follow us anyways."

"And if they don't?" My voice cracked.

"They'll make it to the farm eventually. But if we lead them…"

"We'll be ready." I finished for him

He looked at the approaching walkers. "I need you to go back to the farm, run. Warn them."

Panic ran through my body. "Daryl I followed you. I don't know the way, I'd just get lost."

"Shit." He cursed. "Okay, we're going to have to lead them together, then when we get close enough you can run and tell them."

I nodded.

"Stay beside me the whole way. Don't try anything with them."

"I've had experience with Walkers before, Daryl." I shot at him.

He looked at me, frustrated. "Listen to me. If we screw anything up we could get ourselves killed. We could get our group killed."

Part of me wanted to defend myself further, but there wasn't time. The walkers were dangerously close now. There were at least forty of them, snarling and snapping, dragging themselves forward at Daryl and I.

"We're gonna start walkin', really slow. We're gonna keep 'em two hundred feet away. No more."

"Okay." I agreed.

We waited for them to catch up a little before beginning to walk. Daryl's head was turned around nearly the whole time, making sure they weren't too close. It was unsettling to have the walkers be so close but not being able to get rid of them. My hand gripped my knife, ready to go.

"Why are you so mean?" I asked him, suddenly, only wishing for a few seconds I hadn't.

"Huh?"

"You're mean. Maybe only to me, but you are. And I just figured now would be a good as time as ever to ask, just in case these things get us." The snarls behind us continued.

"Now ain't the time." He groaned.

"When is it ever?"

He didn't answer.

I sighed dramatically. "You know, you should at least try to answer me sometime-"

"Look out." Daryl yelled, cutting me off.

"Huh-" My felt my right foot sink into the ground, twisting sideways.

Suddenly I was on the ground, a sharp pain shooting up my leg violently. I grabbed my leg where the pain was radiating from.

I'd twisted my ankle.

With a herd of zombies less than 200 feet away.

"God Dammit!" Daryl yelled at me. "I told you to look out!"

"It's not my fault." I said, through gasping pain.

He looked at the herd. "Just get up!" He yelled, holding out his hand. I took it, trying to stand but my weight tipped to the right, unable to bear weight on my ankle. He caught me by the waist before I toppled over.

"Dammit, c'mon." He growled, setting me straight. He slung his arm around my waist and drug me along side him. I grunted in pain but I knew he wasn't worried about my stupid ankle or my stupid cries.

"What the fuck are we goanna do now?" He hissed under his breath, more to himself. His voice told me he was tired of carrying my weight.

"I- I don't know."

"You can't walk. How the hell'r we 'sposed to warn them?"

"Just.. c-calm down." I told him. He glared. "You can run for help. I- I can stay."

"No." He said roughly. "You can't walk. Or run from those things."

"I can, I can hop. If you get them quick enough then it'll be okay." I said, not really believing it. But it was my fault I'd twisted my ankle and my fault we were stuck in this situation.

"Arken-"

"No. You know it's our only option. If we stick together we'll lead them right back to camp with no warning. No one will be prepared. Hershel has all the guns, there's no telling that they'd get them in time. "

He was quiet, which meant he knew I was right.

"Just, please run fast." I said, almost desperately.

I knew this was dangerous, and that if he left me back here in the woods there was a chance, a very high one at that, I'd never come out. With a beating heart, that is.  
"If you trip or fall you know they're going to get you." He said, sternly. It wasn't a question.

"Better one person then who knows how many at the farm."

He looked at me for a moment then back to the walkers.

We struggled through the woods, but ultimately kept the walkers behind us. We tried to gain a little distance ahead of them so I had a head start. I had a feeling I'd need it. Daryl turned to me when he thought we were close enough. My stomach flipped over uneasily when I couldn't even see the farm through the trees.

"It'll only be a few minutes, ten at the most. Go forward with the sun on your right shoulder as fast as you can."

I nodded.

"Try not to turn. If they get too close, scream. Try to fight them off. I'll hear it, even from the farm."

A sudden image of me hopping along as the walkers gain ground from behind me flashed through my mind. I try to hop faster but they got closer. One grabs at my shirt. Another grabs my hair. I go down and the swarm surrounds me. I don't even have time to scream.

"Okay." I said, trying to hide the uneasiness in my voice. He let go of me and I stumbled around a bit on my own. My ankle didn't hurt as much now, or maybe it did and my mind was trying to fight off the pain. The only thing that mattered was that I could kind of stand, which meant I could kind of run.

He nodded at me one last time before taking off.

I followed his path, limp running. He disappeared through the tree's in a matter of seconds and I don't think I'd ever felt more alone. Even with the herd of walkers close on my tail. I looked back frantically as the snarls got closer.

I tried to pick up my speed but it was near impossible. I was getting slower. My leg started cramping and the pain in my ankle heightened.

Don't look back. Keep going.

I moved through the trees, praying the farm would show up in the horizon or Daryl would be there with guns and people. There was no one there.

I made sure the sun stayed on my left shoulder and that I didn't turn. I kept going and going, but I didn't see the farm.

I must of turned accidently. I must have gone in a circle or took a wrong turn or heard Daryl's instructions wrong. I was sure the farm couldn't be that far away. How long had it been? 5 minutes? 10? I couldn't tell. I could barely hear myself think over the moans and snarls and snaps.

I grabbed a tree, almost tripping on a rock. I had to stop momentarily to catch my balance and breath. I didn't want to know how close they had gotten. I mustered up strength and kept going. The pain in my ankle was nearly nothing compared to the burning in my lungs.

Then I saw a figure nearby. I nearly died of relief.

"Daryl!" I yelled roughly. I wasn't surprised when he didn't answer.

"Thank Goodness you're-" I stopped dead. It wasn't Daryl.

"Of fucking course." I whispered to myself as the walker approached me. I almost turned back the back, but the noise reminded suddenly that there was more trouble following me then approaching.

I grabbed my knife, holding it out in front of me. The walker stumbled toward me, jaw snapping and eyes wide. I almost threw my knife in its head, but the odds of me missing were high. And then I'd have to fight it off with my hands. I let it come closer before I kicked it to the ground. I realized as I fell with it that I'd used my bad foot. I landed on the ground hard, loosing grip of my knife. I cried out in pain and realization that I was in major trouble. From the ground I saw the herd's feet shuffle closer to me one way and the lone walker crawl for me the other way. I searched the ground frantically for my knife when the walker in front of me grabbed at my shirt. In a panic I pushed it back and picked up the nearest thing I could find. It was a small stick, maybe a little less than a foot long. Pinning the corpse down by the throat, I shoved in his eye. He stopped moving almost immediately.

I would have liked time to catch my breath and let my mind process what had just happened but I didn't have any time. The herd was close. Within 15 feet.

I stumbled up and took off. I was sure by the way the tree's flew by I was in the midst of an adrenaline rush. Everything was fast and the wind in my ears and pounding in my chest blocked out the walkers. I only stopped (and I don't think I would have stopped) when I heard a gun shot. I fell down, the noise startling me. Rick, Shane, Glenn, Maggie, Dale and Daryl rushed by me, guns in hand. I realized, shocked, that the herd was hundreds of feet behind me. Had I really run that fast?

They got rid of the herd in a matter of minutes in a blur of gunshots and final grunts. My body was still plastered to the ground, watching the walkers fall to the ground. The next thing I knew Maggie was picking me off the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I sort of smiled. "Dandy."

"Is your ankle hurt?"

I nodded. "Just twisted, I think."

She slung her arm around my waist and began walking. I started laughing hysterically when I saw the farm appear just over the horizon. Maggie looked at me, confused.

"It was right, HAHAHAHA, there HAHAHA!" I said, leaning over, needing a second to breath through my laughter.

"We needa get you outta the sun." She said, pulling me along.

I giggled the rest of the way back to camp. It was right there. I had freaked out for _nothing!_

Abi was the first one to greet me. She was playing cards with Carl in front of our tent when she was me. She immediately ran to me and hugged me.

"Bellie! What took so long? Why are you walking funny?" She asked in a rush.

"You know me, just clumsy." I smiled down at her.

"Is Mr. Hershey goanna make it better?"

"Yes, Abi. Go back with Carl, I'll be back down later." She reluctantly nodded and ran back to Carl. Maggie and I continued on to the house. By the placement of the sun I guessed it was around two.

Hershel was standing on the porch, wiping his hands with a rag, waiting for me.

"Daryl said you twisted it." He said.

"Yeah, I did. It's not that bad though."

"Alright, well, I'll take a look at it."

Maggie helped me up the stairs and into the room where Abi stayed when we first got here. She waved goodbye when Hershel entered.

"Does it hurt much?"

I nodded. "Not as much as before, though."

"Walkers can sure take your mind off of an injury." He laughed

"Yeah, sure can."

He propped my foot up on the bed and examined it.

"I can't really tell all that well, but it doesn't look that bad to me. I think you'll need to elevate it for the rest of today and tonight and I think you'll be good to go, Ms. Arken."

"Are you sure? I really do need to help out with other things, after all the chaos I've caused today. It doesn't hurt that much, I'll be fine."

"You can if you'd like. It'll heal a hell of a lot faster if ya rest it."

I shook my head. "No, no. That wont be necessary."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll just go get the Ace Rap from the first aid. You sit tight." He exited the room only to return a few moments later with the tan gauze. He wrapped my swelling foot tightly.

"You should wrap it loosely before you go to bed. Give it some breathing room." He said, patting my knee when he was done.

"Okay, will do Hershel. Thank you."

He led me out of the room with a little help, and I found that I didn't have to hop as much now. It was more of a limp.

Daryl and the rest of them were emerging from the woods by the time I got outside. I hobbled forward to meet them at the campfire and caught up with Glenn and Dale as fast as I could.

"I'm so sorry. Glenn, Dale-"

"Sorry?" Dale laughed. "Arken that herd was coming straight for camp by what Daryl said. I mean you guys saved a lot of trouble and most likely people."

"Really?" I asked, relieved.

"Yeah. But I guess you did kind of owe us." He winked and then walked off. Glenn smiled at me as he went by.

I couldn't help but be dumbstruck every time I talked to anyone in the group. They were the most selfless people in the entire world, or what was left of it. But even before all that I bet they were all wonderful. Maybe even Shane.

I saw Daryl disappear into his tent, and without being able to help it I limped toward him. I held a finger up to Abi when she saw me. She nodded and looked back to Carl, laughing at something he said. I smiled when she threw one of her cards at him.

His tent was zipped all the way up and I wasn't sure if I should knock on the fabric or what. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Daryl." I said, awkwardly.

I heard him exhale loudly and then his tent zipper flew down. He looked up at me, kneeling on the ground. He kind of groaned and stepped out, standing in front of me. I realized quickly that he'd taken his shirt off.

"Do you have any idea of how to leave a person alone? Even for just a little while?" He asked vainly.

"No- uh." It took all I had not to look at his bare torso. "I just wanted to, uh, say that I'm sorry for what," my eyes tore from his, not being able to help it, and scanned his body. Naturally, he was ripped.

He looked at me, halfway confused, halfway angry. And maybe even a little disgusted. And maybe amused. He was hard to read, _okay_?

"For um…for…." I glanced back to his face. "What was I saying?"

He squinted. "Dunno. Never quite got to it."

"Oh."

He nodded, and then began to turn back to his tent.

"Who's Norman?" I asked suddenly, and I mentally slapped myself in the face.

_I am so creepy. Oh my gosh._

"Your tattoo. It, uh, says Norman." I said, pointing to the tattoo on his upper left chest. He looked at it for a moment then back to me.

"My old man. Died long before any of this, thank God."

"You're glad he died? Because you didn't want him to have to go through this?" I asked.

He laughed, sort of sarcastically. "No, he was a bastard."

I looked at him, lost. "So you got a tattoo for a man you hate?"

"No. Got it for my grandpa. His name was Norman, too."

"Oh, you should have said that. Would have saved some confusion." I said.

"You didn't ask."

"I did, though."

"Not technically, you didn't."

"Were you just trying to confuse me?"

He smiled a little before turning away and stepping back into his tent.

"That's what you get for asking questions. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

I smiled to myself as his zipper went back up. "At least he died satisfied."


	9. Chapter Nine- Spark

Spark

I was busy the rest of the day and didn't see Daryl again until dinner. I was expecting him to completely ignore me like usual, but he caught my eye as he sat down at the table and didn't look away as fast as he could like usual.

What?

I tried not to think about it as I ate the plate of cooked vegetables in front of me. Not everyone was here for dinner; I didn't spot Shane (which didn't surprise me) or Andrea. It seemed a little late to be out on a run, and I had talked to her earlier today right before I helped Lori, Patricia and Carol with dinner. Hm.

I was beginning to think that Abi had a crush on Carl, which was absolutely adorable. She'd never had anyone around her age to have a crush on until now, and they always seemed to be together. She even sat with him at the small table tonight instead of beside me or begging me to sit with her.

"I'm glad ya'll are okay." Lori said to Daryl and me.

"Me too." I said.

Dale put down his fork and looked at us, a little wide-eyed. "Imagine if Daryl'd just gone out there alone. Woulda led the walkers right here, and we wouldn't be ready. Even if he ran from them like the wind. They're trackers."

I swallowed a carrot before speaking. "Yeah, we were lucky." I caught Daryl's eye. He only held my gaze for a moment before looking to Dale.

"Surprised Arken didn't get herself killed when I left her back there. Girl could barley walk with two feet." Everyone at the table laughed, including me, and it was a magnificent sound. One that was seldom heard these days.

Andrea and Shane eventually came to dinner, giving no explanation to where they were, partly because no one asked. I think Andrea would be better liked by some of the group if she didn't spend so much time with Shane.

After dinner I helped Patricia clean up and was the last one to the campfire. It was sort of our nighttime ritual, since half of us didn't see the other half nearly all day, it was a good way to catch up. I took my usual seat by Lori, but Abi was sitting by Carl closer to the fire throwing sticks in and giggling. Lori smiled at me when she saw me looking.

"It's good to see Carl have a friend." She said to me quietly.

"Same with Abi."

"Yeah, he hasn't really been himself since Sophia.." Her voice turned into a whisper and she glanced up at Carol, then back at me, "Sophia was Carols daughter. She went missing in the woods and we searched for her endlessly. That's actually the reason we stayed here on the farm."

"What happened?" I asked. This was the first time I'd heard anything about this Sophia.

"When we found her she was a walker. She came outta the barn and-"

"The barn?"

She sighed a little. "Well, that's another story. But she came out as a walker and… it was just_ devastating_. For everyone."

"I'm sure it was." I said, sympathetically. I couldn't even imagine how Carol felt, seeing her daughter like that.

"Daryl was really upset."

I glanced at Daryl who was laughing about something with Rick. I couldn't help but wish I could make him laugh like that.

"Why's that?"

"He was out searchin' for that girl every day. Swore we'd find her." She gave me a sad look. "He was right about that part."

I cleared my throat, wanting desperately to talk about something other than this.

"Well I'm glad Abi and Carl are getting along." I tried.

She nodded and looked to the fire, catching on like she always did. "So am I."

After the fire and the talking died down, everyone but Dale, Andrea and Shane headed off to their tents. Rick and Lori were arguing about something again. I said goodnight to everyone and headed off to my truck, which someone (probably Glenn) parked close to the camper. I took a deep breath and pulled out my dad's old guitar from under the back seat like it was a dead weight. I carried it by the neck to our tent, where Abi sat legs crisscross, waiting for me.

"Man, you're really excited to hear my horrible playing." I said as I stepped in.

"You're not bad Bellie! I swear!"

I laughed. "Calm down, I'm going to play for you anyways. You don't have to lie."

She giggled as I sat down.

"How's your hand, by the way?" She held up her bandaged hand and grinned. "Doesn't even hurt."

"Good." I said. I plucked a few more chords.

"Play the Heaven song." She begged.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. Hold on."

I practiced a few of the chords, my fingers hitting some wrong strings, but I still knew the song pretty well. I gave her smile and started playing.

"Sing with it, Bellie." She said.

I rolled my eyes playfully and started the first verse.

"_There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold…. _Sing with me on the part, Abi. You know it."

She beamed and joined it. "_And she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

I sang for her for nearly fifteen minutes, switching between stairway to heaven and Dust in the wind (which I was horrible at playing) before she got in her sleeping bag, still singing with me, her voice fading in and out.

"Sing…." She yawned. "The wish one that mommy sang."

I smiled and began the slightly easier intro to Wish You Were Here. She was out cold by the chorus.

I set my guitar down by the lantern, and popped my cramping fingers. It was still a little early to go to bed, but I supposed I needed the sleep after today. I almost turned the lantern off when a gleam of gold caught my eye from Abi's wrist. I moved closer to her, inspecting it. My chest started to ache and a lump formed in my throat when I saw what it was.

She was wearing my mothers gold bracelet; the one I'd worn up until she died. She must have found it in my truck while I was in the woods or doing chores or something. I'd have to tell Lori to keep her away from my truck tomorrow.

I'd forgotten how beautiful it was, even though it was a simple gold band with no embellishments. It was big on Abi's wrist, but she wore it like my mother did, halfway pushed up her forearm. I stared down at my little sleeping sister, trying to fight back the tears.

"Abi.." I began, knowing she couldn't physically hear me. But maybe her conscious or soul or whatever could.

"Please… please just try not to grow up. Just stay like this. Because you have no idea yet about what world we're living in." She rolled over a little. My voice became a little more desperate.

"Life get's hard and it gets scary and you're expected to just grow up and know things and know how to survive. And the grown ups can't help you anymore because one day you wake up and suddenly you are one." I moved a piece of her red brown hair out of her face. "I didn't want this for you, this world I mean. I know mom and dad didn't, either. But this farm… it's a safe haven. And I know you like it here and I do too. A lot. And hopefully we can stay here for the rest of our lives, you could marry Carl and I could marry-" I laughed, stopping myself. I think sometimes I have a bigger imagination than Abi.

"Oh, I know you don't understand and you wont for a long time. But I promise you right now that I'll try to make this miserable world we live in as un-miserable as possible." I knew if she was awake that she'd laugh at that part.

"Just try to stay this little, Abilene." I said, and then kissed her cheek. She stirred a little and grunted, and it reminded me of-

Some one cleared their throat outside of my tent, and I realized I'd left the tent zipper open. Outside stood Daryl.

"Oh shit." I said, gasping a little."

He looked at me, awkwardly. "Sorry, I was just walkin' by."

"How long were you just 'walking' by?'"

"Awhile."

"Oh." I said, motioning to Abi to signal she was asleep and stepped out of my tent.

I led him a little away from the tent so we wouldn't wake her, trying to walk normally and not like I had a wooden foot.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm 'sposed to be on watch."

"Why aren't you?"

"Dale's up there." He said, waving to Dale, who was on top of the camper. I could see him look at us a little skeptically, and then nodded back. "And I heard someone playin' a song I used to know. Singing was little off key, but close enough."

My face flushed, embarrassed. "Was I that loud?"

"No."

"So you heard me because you were lingering outside of my tent." I asked, playfully.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said, annoyed.

"But am I wrong?"

"Yeah, you are. I was makin' rounds."

"Since when do people 'make rounds' while on watch?"

He didn't answer my question, instead he changed the subject. "I'm goanna go. Night Arken."

I scared him off. Great. "No wait." I said as he began to turn. He looked back to me. "Can I stay up with you? And help you with your uh…_rounds_?"

His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "Why would you wanna do that?"

I shrugged. "To help out. Make up for what happened today, I guess."

"I think I can manage on my own." He said, and then began turning away again.

"You're bipolar, do you know that?" I said.

He turned around to me again.

"One minute we're cool, then the next you don't care about..." I almost said me. I didn't want to sound conceited. "Anyone but yourself." I corrected.

"Maybe cause I don't." He said, with a smug smile.

"You should smile more often." I blurted out. I shut my eyes really fast, wishing I hadn't said that. I needed a filter.

Daryl didn't say anything, which I was almost glad about.

"Sorry. I'm a freak." Would someone just shoot me?

He was staring at me when I opened my eyes.

"Ya know what I like about you, Arken?"

I gaped at him. "You _like _something about me? I honestly thought you didn't care about-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He said, stopping my ramble. "But I was goanna say that you're different, you're not… tough like everyone else today."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Can be. But it isn't now." He glanced at me, then looked behind me to the woods. "Kinda reminds me of how things were like before this. Someone I knew a long time ago was like that." I knew that his words were supposed to sound kind and wistful or whatever, but he said them harshly. Like he really didn't mean to tell me, and didn't want me to press the subject. His tone was the barbed wire that was supposed to scare me away. Yeah, right.

"Who?"

He squinted at me. "Don't matter if she ain't here no more."

"I still want to know who she is."

I could tell by the way he glared that I wasn't going to find out.

"Okay, well maybe you'll tell me someday." I said, hopefully.

He looked at me again, his brows pushed together. "I don't know how anyone could stay as…positive as you with all these dead people walkin' around."

I laughed. "Well this world either creates people like you or people like me. I have the hope and soul and love and what not, while you have the fighting part of it. Someday I guess we'll find out who was more equipped to survive."

"You sure are right about that."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I sat down against the trunk of a nearby tree, my ankle needing to be relieved.

"What did you do before all of this?" I asked him.

"Mechanic." He grunted.

"Oh, nice."

"You?"

"I majored in law to become an FBI agent. I was only a year away from going to the academy in Virginia.

He laughed. "Yeah. And people in hell want Slurpee's."

I glared up at him, suppressing a smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked down at me, his eyebrow arched.

"Look a little young and _naive_ to be an _FBI agent_." He scoffed.

"I'm not that much younger than you."

"Yeah you are."

"And even so, just become I'm young doesn't mean I'm inexperienced."

He snorted. "Doubtful. You look like a deer in headlights half the time."

I looked down, angry and embarrassed. "And the other half?"

"You look like you're tryna figure somethin' out." He said.

If only he knew it was him.

"I'm not…the _weakling_ you peg me as, Daryl."

"Never said you were."

"You implied it. And I _did _make it out of those woods alive earlier today."

He shrugged. "Anyone coulda."

"Not with a twisted ankle." I shot back.

"I could've put money on it." He said, glancing at me.

"On what? Me not making it out alive?" I choked out.

"No. On you_ getting _out."

So Daryl didn't just think I was some 'deer in headlights' who was trying to figure something out all the time. He knew I had a bit of him in me, even if it was just a little.

"Well, you would've won that money by the skin of your teeth."

"Yeah, guess so."

We were both silent for a moment.

"But I was thinking I should go hunting with you the next time you go. You know, just in case."

"That's probably not a good idea." He said.

"Why not?"

He looked at me, his eyebrow arched.

"Maybe cause you were almost killed?"

"It happens."

He grunted. "Spose."

"But I got away, didn't I?"

"Barely." He smiled a little. "Nice stick-in-the-eye technique, by the way."

"I was miles ahead of that herd by the time you guys got there." I said, defensively.

He shrugged.

"You should sit." I said, suddenly.

He looked down at me, his expression unreadable. But he didn't seem as happy as he'd been 2 seconds ago. I should have just kept my mouth closed.

"I gotta get back on watch." He said.

"Oh, yeah. You probably do." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

He looked down at me, then held out his hand reluctantly. I took it, not only because I really wanted to but because I knew I'd make a fool out of myself trying to get up on my own with my twisted ankle.

When my hand touched his, electricity shocked my palm. I looked up at him, but he didn't seem to feel it. It was cliché, but it felt like… a spark.

Shut up. Seriously just shut up, Arken.

He pulled me up, and took his rough hand off of mine too quickly. I watched after him as he stalked off, without saying anything.

"Night Daryl." I called.

I don't think he heard me.


	10. Chapter Ten- Space

Space

Daryl left for a hunting trip the next day with Shane. He was gone before I woke up.

Things continued normally around the farm, though there did seem to be less fighting without Shane, and things were boring for me without Daryl. I had nothing to try to solve.

I was counting the days (Lori said he was gone two days usually) and hours until he'd get back, and only got worried when I woke up the third morning without him at the farm. I wasn't the only one.

"Spose we should go lookin' for em'?" Hershel asked at breakfast.

He didn't say who he was talking about, but everyone knew. No one had talked about their absence, because if they did they they'd be expressing the concern that wasn't welcome. They didn't want to acknowledge the elephant in the room; they didn't want to see what was right in front of them.

Shane and Daryl had been gone for too long.

I wasn't sure if them going out together caused more or less concern. Shane was a wild card and you never knew what he would do next. Something could of happened; they could have gotten in a fight….

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Today, probably." Rick said. No one said anything more. What Rick said was right. He was always right.

I did what I normally did all day, and even let stopped for a while to watch Abi and Carl do there school work, which was really only them doing a few math problems in the dirt and Lori reading a chapter out of _Of Mice and Men._

"Why doesn't George like Lennie?" Abi asked me as we walked together to the edge of the woods, plastic buckets in hand.

"He doesn't." I told her. I bent down and picked up a fat yellow flower at the trunk of a tree. "He has to take care of him because he loves him too much, even if it doesn't seem like it." I placed the flower in her hair, which was ignited by the sun. The red in her brown hair gleamed like it was on fire.

We made our way farther into the woods, and found our way to the stream. Lori sent us out for more laundry water because she didn't want to have to go all the way to the lake, well, she'd sent me out. But I felt like I could use an extra hand. We sat on the bank, in no particular rush to get back. It was just after lunch and the sun was still high in the sky. The branches that hovered above us shaded and cooled our sweating bodies.

"Bellie, who are you looking for?" Abi asked me, suddenly.

"No, one."

She giggled. "Liiiiar."

I laughed. "Why would I be looking for someone?"

"You keep looking around today. You keep staring at places."

I guess my notice to Daryl's absence wasn't as secretive as I would have liked. If the others noticed, they would know. They know there'd be no way I'd be looking for Shane, and that I was hopelessly waiting and searching for Daryl. But what would that even matter? So what if I liked Daryl? It wasn't a bad thing. I only worried that maybe they'd think I was distracting him or something.

I pinched my arm, cutting my delusional thoughts off. Daryl Dixon doesn't have _girlfriends._ Especially ones like me.

I filled up my bucket and made Abi do the same and began heading back to camp. Abi's water splashed and spewed out of her bucket as she giggled telling me about her day with Carl. I took her bucket from her and told her to tell me more.

"We went down to the barn and Carl told me his friend was in there once."

Sophia.

"Oh yeah?" I asked cluelessly.

"Yeah, he said that he was really sad. And then he called _me_ a baby."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Because I fell down and I tried not to cry, but it didn't work."

The camp came into view through the trees.

"Why didn't you come get me?" I asked.

"Because I'm not a baby."

I smiled to myself. "I know you're not, Abi."

She smiled. "Mr. Daryl doesn't think I'm a baby. He said that I was stronger than him when I got my hand hurt."

I pinprick of excitement ran through me at the mention of his name. "He's nice, _Mr. Daryl_."

She beamed. "Bellie you should get married!"

I nearly choked. "No, Abi."

She jumped up and down. "You have to! He could be like my daddy and you could be like my mommy!"

Her words made me incredibly sad, and nearly drained me. I would have told her that we had a mom already, and a dad too, but that wasn't true. It wasn't true even before they died. My mother had…zoned out once this all started. She didn't care for us, but in a way I couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault this was happening to the world. The only thing I could blame her for was giving up.

I was Abi's mother now. It was up to me to protect her and to raise her. She was my Lennie. And I was absolutely fine with that. There was no one I loved more on this earth than her.

"I'm going to tell him, Bellie!" Abi yelled, running off straight ahead toward camp. If Daryl had been there I would have dropped the buckets of water and ran after her. It would beyond mortifying if she told him, but instead I walked calmly behind her, smiling.

My smile was short lived.

As I got closer to camp while Abi sprinted in front of me I made out the unmistakable figure of a man holding a crossbow.

Ah crap.

I should have been relieved to see him, but that wasn't the case now. Abi was way to far ahead of me to even attempt to catch. I picked up my walking a little bit and almost considered turning back as Abi got to Daryl. I saw her jump up and down in front of him. He rubbed her hair and caught the flower that almost fell out. She then pointed toward me while saying something. I could feel my face get hot.

Daryl didn't laugh or smile as he looked up at me. His gaze held mine until I looked down quickly as a splash of water hit my foot. I walked slower.

I hoped Abi would finish talking to him and run up to me and Daryl would go into the house but she continued talking until I made it all the way there.

"Bellie!" Abi said from Daryl's side. "Mr. Daryl's back! You don't have to keep looking anymore!"

I wanted to run and hide when I saw the look Daryl gave me. It was stern and questioning. I could tell he'd been out in the woods. His stubble was grown out and his face was shadowed with lack of sleep and dirt.

"I have to go give Lori the water." I said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"At least say hi!" She nearly yelled.

I scowled at her then looked to Daryl. "I'm glad you're back safe."

He nodded. "Me too." His voice was cold and his eyes were small.

Neither of us said anything more. I wanted to remind him of our almost playful conversation three days ago, but it seemed like a lost cause. I smiled at Abi then walked away.

I lay in my tent later that night after everyone had gone to bed. We'd eaten a big meal from the deer Daryl and Shane had brought back. I made sure Abi was asleep and slipped out of my sleeping bag and crept out of the tent. Dale was on watch tonight. He waved to me as I walked past. I found my way to Daryl's tent easily, because his lamp was still on and illuminated his tent from the inside out. It was a further back toward the woods from the rest, so I wasn't concerned about waking everyone else.

"Whatcha want?" Daryl asked before I could 'knock'.

I cleared my throat. "It's uh, me. I was hoping we could talk."

His usual grunt sounded as he rustled around in the tent then pulled the zipper down. I was almost disappointed to see him in a shirt.

"Bout what?"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"No."

I sighed. "Please."

He scowled a little. "Is it important?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

He gave me a look that might of made me feel like shit two weeks ago, if I hadn't been used to it by now.

"Kay." He said, leaning back to flip off his lantern. It dimmed out and he stepped out of the tent.

We were both quiet as we walked away from the camp down the gravel road to the barn.

All day I had thought of what I was going to say, what I was going to do, but it seemed to all disappear now that he was standing next to me. I wanted to get it over with. There could only be two possibly outcomes.

I stopped suddenly, but he kept going. I took a deep breath.

"Daryl, why don't you like me?"

He came to a stop, but didn't turn around immediately.

I tried again. "You… hate me one minute but next you seem okay with me."

He actually laughed a little before turning around.

"Sorry, is it required that I like you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. I guess not." I said in obvious defeat. He snorted, and sudden anger pulsed through my veins. I couldn't let him get the best of me.

"But maybe if you could get over yourself for half a second we could actually get along." I called.

A surprised scowl came across his face, followed by an arrogant look of annoyance.

"You're a hypocrite." He shot back, almost laughing.

"Maybe I am. But at least I know I need other people to survive."

"Yeah. We all figured that out when you _begged_ Hershel to stay stead of goin' off with your boyfriend."

My nostrils flared.

"I did that for my little sister, not me."

He laughed. "Don't lie to yourself, Arken. Ain't a good look on you."

"I'm not lying to myself."

"Then don't lie to _me._"

We stared at each other, one of us angry, the other amused.

"So you dragged me out here while I could be sleepin' to ask me _that. _Thought you said it was important."

"It was."

Half eyebrow arched for half a second. "Why?"

Because I'm hopelessly attracted to you, and you draw me in without even trying and that scares me shitless. And because I haven't felt this way around a guy since the first time Dean kissed me when we were 16, but even looking at Daryl put that moment to shame. And lastly because if I don't figure you out I think I might die trying.

"Because I want to know."

"Well why do you wanna know? You don't even know me."

"Maybe.." I took a shallow, nervous breath. "Maybe because I want to know you."

He didn't move. "What if I told you I don't want you to know me?"

"I'd ignore you."

"I think you already proved that I'm impossible to ignore."

"I can manage."

He ripped his eyes from mine after a silent moment and stared back at camp. "We should get back.".

"No." I said quickly. "Not this time. There are still things I need to say."

He looked back to me, his eyes searching me, menacingly. "Then say 'em."

I swallowed. How do I put this?

"I think that we should be friends.. and like, spend time with each other. And stuff."

He laughed a little. "That might not be a good idea."

"Why?"

He smirked. "One thing leads to another.."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't want you fallin' in love with me. I'm like a magnet, ya know."

I should have been at a loss for words, or at least been annoyed but of course I wasn't.

"That shouldn't matter because you don't like me anyways."

He smirked again. "You're right."

Ouch.

He almost smiled as he started walking past me. I was desperate for words, desperate to make him stay, so I blurted what was on the tip of my tounge.

"What if I _make_ you like me?"

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"Goodnight, Arken."

"No. Stay."

His eyes challenged mine. "Make me."

I think dumbfounded would be an understatement for what I felt at that exact moment. His dare knocked my thoughts clear out of my head and I didn't know what to say next. I wished I were one of those witty girls who always knew the right thing to say, the right thing to do. The tough ones with big boobs who worked on cars and knew how to seduce men. Somehow I knew he'd fall for one of those them in a heartbeat. But I wasn't. I was gentle and uncoordinated and not all equipped to survive. We were polar opposites, he and I.

As I stared at Daryl it occurred to me that I'd never met par with the boys I dated. I was never good enough, in my mind. But they stuck around for a reason. Too bad Daryl wasn't anything like Dean, or I'd have him around my finger.

But then again, if Daryl were like Dean I wouldn't be here right now. There was something about Daryl that wasn't like anyone I'd ever met and that's the reason I was here, the reason I was so hopelessly drawn to him.

Maybe I could be good enough.

"You should kiss me." I said, suddenly, but almost fearlessly.

Daryl eyes narrowed. "_What?_"

I took a step closer. "I'm telling you to kiss me, because that's what I want. Hell, maybe that's why I dragged you out here in the first place."

His eyes grew dark as he stared down at me. "No."

He was barb-wiring his words again.

"I know you want to, Daryl." I said, sternly. "I know you do or you wouldn't still be here."

"You don't know anything, little girl."

"I do, though. Because I'm right."

"You're wrong."

"Don't lie to yourself, Daryl. It's not a good look on you."

I expected him to smirk and walk off, but he didn't. He didn't move at all.

"You told me to make you stay and this is how." I moved to him faster than he could move away, but left a couple inches in between us despite the nagging need to get closer.

"You're not what I expected." He said, slowly. His voice was rough and cold, but it didn't drive me away.

"You're exactly what I expected." But nothing I've ever seen.

"You don't want me, Arken. You're lonely."

I searched his pale blue eyes."You don't know what I want."

And suddenly he put his lips on mine. I stood there, shocked for a moment before his gruff mouth moved against mine and his coarse stubble shocked my skin. He grabbed my waist roughly and pulled our bodies together. My hand tangled his hair as I made the instant realization that this was the best thing I'd ever felt.

Before I could count to three, he pulled his lips off of mine and he pushed me off of him a little, wiping his lips.

"We should get back."

"Don't-don't shut me out again." I stammered.

He didn't say anything as he turned to go back to camp. I just stood there, watching. I felt like I could cry.

"So, what? Are you just going to act like this never happened? Like you didn't actually feel something for once?"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. I didn't say anything, just waited for him to defend himself.

"You don't have to be so dramatic." He said, a little annoyed.

"I'm not."

He turned his head a little. "Are ya comin' or are you just goanna stand there all night?"

I walked forward to him, reluctantly. He waited for me to catch up then started walking with me by his side.

"So…" I began. "What does this mean now? Like with us..?"

He gave me a sideways look. "Nothing."

"Oh."

"Don't look so damn disappointed. What did you expect?"

I ground my teeth together. "You're right. I didn't expect anything from you."

My voice was angry and obviously offended. Damn.

"Night." I said, harshly as I sped up past him.

He didn't call after me or stop me, and I went to bed that night feeling utterly moronic. Of course Daryl would be like this, I mean what _did_ I expect? Daryl didn't care about anybody but himself, especially not me. No, but that wasn't true. He put his life on the line every day for the group. I'm just upset that he doesn't want me.

I had asked him to kiss me and he did, but things were supposed to change. He was supposed to realize how much I actually liked him, and how we could be together or whatever.

God, I felt like an angsty teenager.

I wasn't really one for giving up, but if Daryl didn't want me I wasn't going to waste my time. If he didn't like me then that was that. Daryl was unchangeable and untouchable. He wasn't going to just warm up to me. Maybe I shouldn't have overlooked Dean so much. At least he'd been there for me.

At least he'd wanted me.

I drifted off to sleep, Abi passed out by my side. I stared into the darkness of my tent and listened to the crickets' song cut through the night air. The whole thing was stupid, really. Being upset over a guy in the world we lived in now. We were supposed to be surviving, not hopelessly chasing after the opposite sex, in hopes for something that wasn't guaranteed to last, or at least didn't have the odds of both people surviving very long in its' favor. But it brought almost a sense of normality, and if I closed my eyes for long enough it almost felt like things were right again. As crazy as it was, Daryl fixed things that he tried to destroy. My trust, for instance. He took my mind off things I couldn't control just by glancing my way. I hoped it wasn't all for nothing,

I fell asleep crossing my fingers.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Turning Tables

Turning Tables

"Hey there." Daryl said to Abi, sneaking up behind her as we sat near the edge of the lake. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip.

So much for avoiding him.

I'd done good not speaking to him or looking at him all day, mostly because I'd been down here washing clothes with Abi. I had a washboard in hand and a bucket of clothes next to me. Andrea and Dale were in a tin boat in the bright blue waters, relaxed back with their fishing poles. Carol and Lori were on further down the shore doing the same thing as Abi and I, and gave a peculiar look while Daryl stood there.

"Mr. Daryl!" Abi said, tipping her head upside down to see him, giggling.

"You havin' fun?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She brought her head back to its' natural position and looked to me. "Aren't we, Bellie?"

I smiled. "Loads."

She laughed wildly at my laundry pun. Daryl tugged at the sort of French braid I'd put in her hair this morning.

"This your creation?" He asked me, with a raised eyebrow."

I didn't meet his eyes. "Shouldn't you be the run with Rick and Glenn?" My voice was cold.

He grunted. "We just got back."

I stared back down at my laundry, dipping the blue shirt that I think belonged to Glenn into the water then rubbed it hard against the washboard.

"Where did you go last night?" Abi asked me suddenly, and I realized I'd missed part of their conversation.

"Yeah, Arken?" Daryl asked, with sarcasm Abi wouldn't be able to detect.

I glared in his direction. "It wasn't important, Abilene. Just something stupid I had to take care of."

"What was it?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake, Abi?" I said, trying to distract her from the subject.

"I was faking asleep."

I smiled and nudged her with my shoulder. "No duh."

"I heard Mr. Daryl last night, too. Was he with you?"

My face was hot as I glanced back at Daryl, who stared at me through narrow eyes, but they weren't angry.

"Yes. He was helping me with something."

"What was he helping you with?"

I sighed. "Really, Abi, it was nothing." I paused to look at Abi then back to the blue shirt. "I shouldn't have gone."

"Why's that?" Daryl asked from behind me. His tone was mocking.

I rung the shirt out, threw it back in the basket and glared up at him. _Two can play at that game._

"Because it was a waste of time." I began. "I think only one of us needed help, but the other decided it'd be better to just watch them struggle with it for a while, help them out for a moment, then push them away again."

Daryl chuckled for a moment then looked to Abi. "Your sister's gotta good eye."

I huffed then turned back around. I heard Carol call Abi from down the shore, and in an instant Abi was on her feet running toward Carol, who I'm sure thought was doing me a favor for leaving me and Daryl alone. If only I could tell her it wasn't.

"Just us." He said, taking Abi's spot. I nearly choked on air.

My face whipped toward his. "Are you _kidding?_"

He shrugged. "Lil bit."

I scowled. "Stop. Really, just stop." I stammered.

"What?"

"You know what. You know _exactly_ what." I turned away from him and grabbed another shirt. "We shouldn't be spending time on whatever this is anyways, Daryl. We all go jobs, like Hershel says."

He snorted. "Thought you really liked me." His voice was mocking.

"People change all the time."

"You don't."

"Oh well."

"So what does this mean…. For us?" He said, mimicking what I said last night. He was making fun of me. My blood boiled.

"Nothing." I snapped. "Leave."

"No."

"Fine. Then I'll leave." I said, getting to my feet and grabbing the basket of half-finished laundry.

"You ain't goanna finish?"

"Not if you're here."

"You're a bitch."

I ignored him and began walking away. Then I stopped and turned back around, changing my mind. I knew he wouldn't follow me. And there were things I still needed to know, and now was not a time to be stubborn. In a way it was my only chance. As much as he infuriated me, I couldn't go on not knowing.

"If I told you I liked you, what would you say?" I asked him, cautiously.

He looked at me up and down. "Decide to stay?"

"Answer."

He snorted. "Well I wouldn't say it back."

"You want to."

His eyes narrowed. "You need to stop bein' so naïve."

I set my basket back and walked toward him. "You need to stop acting like there's nothing going on here."

"There isn't."

"You're the one who kissed me." I snapped.

He laughed. "You're the one who told me to."

"You didn't have to."

He paused for a second. "Maybe I wanted to."

"Well…do you want to again?"

"Here? No."

I scowled and looked quickly over at Abi down the bank. She wasn't looking at us but Lori was. "Of course not here."

Someone approached us from behind and I turned around to Shane stalking toward us, his deputy hat low over his eyes.

"Dixon! We need you back at camp."

Daryl gave him a stone look.

"Why?" But it sounded more like "_Whah_?"

"Need ya to move all the trucks. We're movin' into the house."

I turned around to meet Shanes' stare. "Why are we moving into the house?"

"Gon get cold soon. And Hershel insisted there's enough room."

I turned back to Daryl who was already moving his way past me to join Shane.

"Later." He said, and then he disappeared.

The tents were taken down by the time Lori, Abi, Carol and I got back to camp. My truck was pulled up to the house, and Carl and Shane were sitting in the tailgate, talking. It was strange to see the spot where our tents had been almost completely bare. I only felt a bang of sadness when I saw the campfire we all used to gather around as nothing but a black spot.

"We were talkin about movin' in to the house. Didn't think there was enough room." Lori said as we approached the house.

"I'm guessing some of us will be sleeping on the couch." I joked.

She stopped me in front of the porch suddenly, and let the others walk ahead of us into the house. Abi was holding Carols basket of clothes and didn't even know I stopped. Lori looked at me, unsmiling. "Is there something going on between you and Dixon?"

I was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. So I told the truth.

"I don't know yet."

She sighed. "That's not a good idea."

I stared at her. "Why's that?"

"Dixon's…trouble." I tired to cut in but she cut me off. "Yes, he helps out far more than is expected of him and I think he's a good man, I really do, but that's just what he is. A grown man."

I'm sure my expression was shocked. "And what does that make me? A child? Lori, I'm twenty t-"

"Twenty-two, I know, but there's a significant difference there. And ya'll are just payin' attention to each other, what are you not paying attention to? The group."

"Lori, I don't think it's you place to tell me what I can and can't do. It's like me telling you that you cant have a husband because it's too distracting."

"Now, that's different."

"No, it's not. I appreciate your concern, but you should start treating me as your friend or at least a group member instead of a child."

She tucked a lock of her brown hair behind here ear. "Fine, then I'm telling you as a friend don't get tangled up with Daryl. He's going to do what he has to to survive and if you're not a part of that plan he'll drop you like a fly."

"I don't believe that." I said, quickly.

She shook her head. "You don't know Dixon very well then, do you?"

Not nearly as much as I'd like.

"I guess not."

She set a hand on my shoulder. "Don't get attached, that's all." She turned away before turning back for a moment. "Or pregnant."

My jaw dropped a little. She mouthed sorry then turned to go up the steps to the porch. Daryl was just coming down them.

How convenient.

"Arken." He said. I nodded at him.

"Got everything moved in?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tight on space. Looks like you and me are sharing a room."

I gaped at him, words escaping my mouth. He chuckled.

"Kidding."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that."

"What? Joke?"

I scowled.

"Alright." He said. "But I overheard you and Lori." He looked around, awkwardly. I looked at the ground.

"Oh…" I managed to say.

"Yeah." He said, then nodded and turned back to the house.

"Hey, wait." I called after him. "You're not going to say anything about it?" I asked, stopping him on the first step.

He turned back. "What's there to say?"

I shrugged. "More than that, I guess."

He smirked. "She's right, ya know."

I stared firmly at him. "I don't care."

He stepped down, closer to me. "You don't think she's telling the truth."

I shook my head.

"You know you don't mean that much to me."

_Ow._ I sucked in my breath.

"So if you had to leave right now, without me…?"

"Wouldn't even look back."

I turned away from him, anger turning my skin a dangerous red. "Then why even bother?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him, but he didn't say anything. He didn't try to justify his words because even though they were cruel and harsh, they were true. His pale eyes searched mine until Glenn walked up from behind us.

"Whoa." He said. "You guys aren't going to kiss, are you?"

Daryl tore his eyes from mine. "No."

He turned away from me and walked up the porch stairs calmly while I stared after him anger and nerves and desire electricuting my body.

I really think he gets some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing me sink.

I turned to Glenn, who had a raised eyebrow. "I don't need the lecture from you. Lori beat you at that."

He shrugged. "Hey, no judgments here. But that does seem a little hypocritical of her."

I took a few steps closer. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at the house and then back at me. "You don't know, do you? About her and Shane?"

"No.."

He laughed. "Makes sense. Having an affair with your husbands best friend isn't the first thing you tell people."

I gaped at him. "Lori and Shane?"

He nodded. "It was before Rick got here. Lori and Carl and Shane all came here together. We all thought they were together until I found Rick in Atlanta and brought him back here. You wouldn't imagine their reunion."

"Oh my God."

"I know. But I guess she thought Rick was dead, or whatever."

"So the first thing she did was have sex with Shane?"  
"She was _grieving." _He said. "And when Rick got back she dropped Shane."

I laughed. "No wonder Shane's such a dick."

He shrugged. "So hey, I wouldn't take relationship advice from Lori. If you like Dixon, just fuck him."

"Glenn!" I shouted.

He laughed long, and heavy while I punched his arm. When the laughter died down he held his arms up in defense. "Okay, okay." He breathed.

"I'll tell your girlfriend on you." I warned.

"Maggie?" He blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet."

He rolled his eyes, still a little embarrassed and I waved goodbye to him and headed up the stairs.

` Things were a little hectic inside. It seemed that everyone was moving something and the rooms were crowded with blankets and cushions and the things that used to crowd our tents.

"Hershel, there isn't enough room." Rick said, putting a box down.

"We'll make room." Hershel replied. I hurried quickly over to them.

"What's the room situation?" I asked.

The men looked at me. "Well," Hershel began, "Beth, Patricia and Maggie are sharin' the only small one upstairs. Lori, Carl and Rick get the one in the dining room, and I guess everyone else gets the living room. Except for Dale. He's staying in the camper."

A quick thought occurred to me as I looked around. "I'll stay outside. I like my tent."

Rick shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that, Arken."

"You're not. I'm offering."

Hershel looked from Rick to me. "Now, we could use the space, however it really will be to cold for the little one." He nodded to Abi, who was laying out a blanket with Carol.

"She'll stay in here."

"If that's what you want, then the tents are in the tailgate of the white truck. Should start puttin' it up early before dinner."

I nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Rick still looked not very fond of the idea as I turned back to go outside.

I found my green tent in the tailgate and flung it over my shoulder. I picked a spot close by the camper to set up my tent and got to work. I layed out the tarp, hammered the stakes into the ground, connected the poles and laced them through slits, then brought it up. It only took me about 20 minutes.

"You're stayin' outside?" Dale called from the camper.

I nodded. "Yeah. Figured you can't do the job all by yourself."

I heard him chuckle as I jogged back up to the house. I nearly ran into Daryl on the way up the porch steps.

"What are you doin'?" He asked me, skeptically.

"Getting my stuff."

"Why?"

"I'm staying outside." I tried to push past him, but he caught my arm.

"Why?"

"We're kind of…limited on space. Plus, I like the outdoors." He let go of my arm and I finished the rest of the stairs. I found Abi and Carol inside.

"Hey, uh, where'd you put our stuff?"

Carol looked up then nodded to a chair. "Whatever was in your tent should be on that chair."

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my bag of clothes, my lantern and my paperback copy of 'Gone with The Wind' and started back outside.

"Bellie, where are you going?" Abi asked, stopping me at the door.

I turned around and kneeled down to her height. Her bright hazel eyes searched mine.

"Abilene, can I talk to you like a big girl?"

She nodded quickly.

"Well, there isn't a lot of space in the house so I'm going to stay in the tent outside and I want you to stay here Hershel's nice, warm house and sleep with Carol. Can you do that for me?"

Her eyes twisted into confusion. "Why can't I sleep with you, Bellie?"

"It's going to get real cold."

"I don't care! I swear I don't!"

I set my book down and put a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to be nice and warm and not out in the cold."

She looked like she was going to either cry or protest. I pulled her into a hug. "I need you to be a big girl, okay." I felt her nod into my shoulder.

I pulled back. "Now go help Carol. I'll be back before you know it." I picked up my book and watched her walk back to Carol, reluctantly.

I sighed and turned back to go outside, but when I opened the door my eyes shot open wide.

Daryl was setting his dull orange tent up beside mine.

I walked as quick as my feet could carry me to our tents. He greeted me with an almost sarcastic smile.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What does it look like?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to do that, Daryl. I'm perfectly fine out here by myself.

He laughed. "I'm not doing it for you."

"So you just randomly decided that Dale needed extra help before I set my tent up?"

He shook his head. "No, after. Around the time we had the conversation on the steps."

I scowled. "So you _are_ doing this for me?"

"Because of you. Not f_or_ you."

I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem as thrilled as I thought you'd be."

"That's because I'm not."

He smirked.

"You can put your tent back, Daryl. I don't need you to look after me." I snapped. I regretted it almost immediately. This wasn't going well for me.

He turned away and started digging a stake back out of the ground.

"Sorry." I said, quickly. "You don't have to do that."

"You told me too. And hey, sharing a tent with you wont be that bad, will it? You're ain't a snorer, are you?"

"No!"

"Good. I am." He said with a playful smile.

I punched him as hard as I could in the arm. "No, I mean about sharing a tent." I glanced to the house. "I mean, what would they think? What would _Abi_ think?'

"Who gives a shit?" He said, standing up straight and rubbing his arm. "Gotta hell of a punch, by the way."

"Really?" My voice was almost too hopeful.

"No." He said, snorting. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not sharing a tent." I said, sternly.

"Alright. But if you get lonely around, say, midnight, you know where I'll be." He kicked the stake back into the ground with his boot.

I laughed. "Don't hold your breath."

"Do you enjoy eating your words, Arken?"

I scowled and turned to my tent. "We'll see about that."

I threw my stuff down to the corner and headed back up for the house realizing I had nothing to sleep on. I felt something soft hit my back before I could make it too far. I turned around, almost tripping on the sleeping bag Daryl had thrown at me.

"Musta grabbed an extra one." He said.

I picked it up. "Thanks."

"Yep."

I headed back for my tent, and threw the sleeping bag inside, crawling in after it. I flattened it out, and returned outside to find Daryl gone.

Wiping my hands off, I started again for the house. I'd probably end up helping Patricia with dinner or playing with Abi, but a nagging feeling just wanted to go back to my tent and wait for Daryl.

That was nonsense. Daryl wasn't my chore or my priority, and like Hershel says, we all got jobs.

I bounded up the stairs and headed inside.


	12. Chapter Twelve- Flume

Flume

"Night Arken. Don't get too cold." Hershel waved to me as I stood up from the couch. Abi hung on to my leg a little. Carol put a hand on her shoulder and she let go.

"I love you, Abi. Be good." She nodded up at me, glumly.

I waved goodnight to everyone sitting around in the living room. It was probably our new tradition in replacement of the campfire, and even though it wasn't the same it was still nice.

It was already dark out, and the usual muggy air had a chill to it. Daryl's lantern was already out. I patted his tent as I walked by.

"Night, Daryl."

I climbed into my dark tent and took my t-shirt off, swapping it out for a gray tank top. I fumbled with the buttons on my jeans, before giving up and switched my lantern on. A face greeted me with a smirk.

I jumped back and screamed.  
Daryl sat lounged back on my sleeping bag. I whipped away from him quickly, shaky hand hurrying to rebutton my pants.

"What the _hell?_" I growled at him, turning back around when I'd gotten the button.

"What?"

I gave him a dangerous glare. "Don't _what _me. Why are you in my tent?"

He shrugged. "Don't got a sleeping bag. Figured you'd be nice and share."

"What? But you gave me this one and said you had an extra."

"I lied."

"You're kind of an ass." I said. I pointed to the tent door. "Out."

"Don't act like you don't want me here."

I would have protested but he was probably right.

"What happened to the cold, secluded guy I met a few weeks ago?" I asked, semi-sarcastically.

He met my gaze with a devious smile. "He found something he wants."

I gulped.

"Really, you should go."

His expression didn't change. "Tell me you don't want me here first."

"I don't want you here right now."

He laughed. "Later it is then."

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

He ignored me and leaned over, picking up 'Gone with the Wind', and turned to the first page.

"Scarlet O'Hara was not beautiful.." He read with a raised eyebrow.

"But men seldom realized this when caught by her charm such as the Tarleton twins were." I finished for him. He threw it aside.

"Be careful with that." I warned.

"Why? Was it your mothers?" He mocked.

"No."

"So?"

I stared down at the book. "It was Dean's mothers. She gave it to me right before our camp got attacked. I read it every day on the road."

"Ah. Dean." He said. "Guess ya don't just keep it because it's a good book."

I shrugged. "That too."

He laid flat on his back, staring through the net roof of my tent at the stars. "What's it about?"

It would take an hour to tell him the full story of Scarlet and Rhett and Ashley and Melanie and Bonnie Blue, so I cut it down.

"It's about a girl who didn't realize she'd loved the wrong guy until the right one stopped loving her."

He snorted. "Sounds stupid."

I pulled my legs against my chest. "I don't think so."

"Guess that's the difference tween us."

"Among numerous others."

We didn't say anything for a moment, but my eyes searched Daryl like his were searching me.

"I'll leave." He said, getting up. I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to make him stay, like I had at the barn.

"Stay." I said.

"No."

Or maybe he just wanted to leave.

"Why?" I asked as he tried to go past me, leaning his head down to fit in the tent. I caught his arm.

He gave me smirk. "What will the others think?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and mockery.

"To hell what they think, remember?" I pulled him back further in the tent a little. "Half of them think we've already fucked."

He looked at me a little uncomfortably, but his pale eyes gleamed darker then before.

"We needa talk about somethin'." He said.

I pushed him to the ground and sat myself next to him, my legs facing the opposite way as his but I had one leg tangled with his. He didn't seem so thrilled at our closeness.

"If it's about what Lori said…" I trailed off.

"It is."

I sighed. "I know. You're bad. You don't care about anybody, blah, blah. If I cared what Lori thought about you then I would have listened."

"I don't think you understand how right she was."

I moved closer to him. "Again, I don't care."

He flinched back a little when I started messing with the dirty collar on his flannel shirt.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him.

He stared back at me calmly, and I saw a hint of his usual annoyed glared creeping back on his face. "I could ask you the same question."

"Do it."

"Hm?"

I smiled at him. "Ask me why I do it."

He just stared at me, his eyebrow raised.

"I do it because I like being close to you."

He was silent.

"Even though I know you hate it."

"You're right. For once."

"Why don't you like it when people," My fingers skimmed his chest reluctantly. He tensed up and jerked back. "Touch you?"

He kind of glared at me. "Just don't."

"Do you like to….touch other people."

He looked me up and down, and a slow smirk spread over his face. "Only one I can think of at the moment."

"I don't like double standards." I argued.

He snaked a hand around my back and pulled me toward him. We were almost touching and my heart beat frantically because I'd only been this close to him one other time in my life. It was exhilarating and frustrating but right now I should just stop thinking because my face was two inches from his.

"Deal with it." He shot back.

Before he could say or do anything else I pressed my lips to his. And to my utter shock he kissed me back.

He didn't resist or pull back or push me off of him like last time. He actually kissed me like he wanted to kiss me. And man did that feel good.

I moved my hands to his neck and pulled him closer. Only then did I feel him tense and he pulled back a little. His lips were off mine but we still stayed pressed together.

"We should do that more often." I said. My voice was raspy and breathy.

"Where would the fun in that be?" He asked, a hint of smile on his lips.

I laughed a little. "Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot you like to string me along."

"If was stringin' you along I wouldn't of kissed you."

"You would've. And_ I_ kissed_ you_, just by the way."

"Whatever." He said laying back. My body followed his.

"Shut that lantern off." He said.

"Why?"

He rolled over away from me a little. "How else am I goanna get any sleep?"

"Who said you were sleeping in here?" I teased.

"Do it, Arken."

I rolled my eyes and stretched my body over to turn the lantern off. I could still see well because the moon shone bright tonight and I saw that Daryl left the sleeping bag for me. I crawled into it next to him, my shoulder touching his back.

"You're not goanna say 'night Isabelle' when everyone else calls me Arken?" I asked him, sarcastically.

"Why would I want to do that?" He scoffed.

"Thought you'd want to the only exception."

He laughed. "That's stupid."

I smiled. "Guess so."


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Serpents

Serpents

Things were different when I woke up. Starting with the fact that Daryl Dixon was asleep by my side.

I sat up, my back popping in different places from the hard ground I'd slept on, and just kind of stared at him. He was still here. He didn't leave in the middle of the night, which I expected far too much. He was still in the same spot as he was last night, give or take a few inches.

"Take a picture. Last ya longer." He said hoarsely without opening his eyes.

I tore my eyes from him and pretended to act busy rummaging through my bag for a shirt when I remembered they were all hanging up on the clothesline.

"Uh, morning." I said. "Do you need any clothes from the line?"

I heard him sit up with my back turned to him. "Not unless you prefer me walkin' around shirtless all day."

That could be arranged.

"I'll go get that for you." I said quickly, moving to unzip the tent.

"You ain't goanna kiss me good morning?"

I stopped halfway through the tent door. "Uh."

"Kidding."

"Oh." I breathed.

He grunted. "Hurry up with that laundry."

I turned around to scowl at him, and was met by a sly smile. "Don't tell me what to do, _Dixon._"

"You offered."

"Only because I didn't think you'd be such an ass about it."

He laughed. "I'll get my own clothes." But I was already rushing out of the tent, smiling. He caught my leg and I tumbled over. He dragged me back in the tent by my feet and I dramatically scratched at the ground like a girl in a horror movie, both of us laughing wildly.

I felt Daryl let go of my hands and his laughter stopped. I looked up to see a pair of slick, black combat boots standing outside of the tent.

Shane.

I pulled myself off of the ground and looked up to him. His eyes were arrogantly narrowed and his brow was raised impatiently.

"It's after nine. Get to work." He ordered.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and scowled. "We were just about to."

"Didn't look that way."

"Don't matter how it looked, Walsh. She's telling the truth." Daryl grunted from behind me.

Shane looked from him then to me. "Come on Arken, I'll walk ya to the house."

"I'll pass."

"Go, Arken." Daryl said. I turned to him with an incredulous stare.

"You heard your boyfriend." Shane snickered. I scowled at both of them, huffed and pushed my way out of the tent. My shoulder knocked Shanes' chest on the way.

"You should watch where you're steppin." He said catching up with me as I walked furiously away.

"Sorry." I muttered.

I saw Hershel and Rick watching us from the porch as I made my way to the clothesline. I took my slightly stiff clothes off the line, then took Daryl's down, aware that Shane was watching my every move.

"You and Dixon are sleepin' together, aren't you?"

I would have slapped him right then and there if he didn't intimidate me so much. And I was far too embarrassed to even look him in the eye. "That isn't your business."

"That's a yes, ain't it?" He said, smiling.

"No, we're not."

"So ya'll just sleep in the tent together?"

"Yeah."

He laughed. "Stop lyin'. I know Dixon. He ain't one to keep his hands to himself."

"You don't know him very well, then."

"And you do?" He spat, humorously. "You've only known him for a few months." My palms tingled to hit something.

"Stop talking to me Shane. You told me to get to work then you're just going to stand around and harass me all day?"

"I'm just tryin' to have a conversation."

"Well you're failing." I said, refusing to turn around.

"Whatever."

I heard him scoff behind me and trudge off. Good riddance.

"Bellie!" I heard Abi yell from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see her flying down the porch steps toward me, running right past Shane. She had clean looking khaki pants tucked into small brown boots and a black shirt with a picture of a brown horse on the front.

"Where'd you get the new outfit?" I asked as she ran into my arms.

"ImissedyouBellie!" She rushed out.

I ruffled her hair like I had a million times in the past and scanned her up and down.

"I was sad last night when you left and so Beth said that I could wear her old clothes that she had in the purple box in her closet. My horse is so pretty, isn't it Bellie?"

"Not as pretty as you."

She giggled and then we heard Carl call from the porch.

"I gotta go with Lori and Carl so I can do homework." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Go, Abi. It's good for you."

"Will you come with me?" She asked, hopefully.

"I would, but you know what Hershel says, we-"

"All got jobs." She finished for me, pouting even more.

"Get a move on, Abi. And don't pout." I said, firmly. She stuck her tounge out at me and turned and ran toward the house. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel guilty. I took the rest of the clothes off the line and headed back for the tent.

"Took ya long enough." Daryl said as I stepped in and sat down.

"You're welcome."

I watched him strip his shirt off, a little caught off guard.

He smiled, arrogantly. I turned quickly, realizing he didn't plan on putting on another shirt.

"Was Walsh bothering you?" He asked.

"What do _you _think?"

I picked out a grey tank top and tossed the rest of the laundry into my bag.

I turned to face him again.

"You don't expect me to cover my eyes, do ya?" He asked.

Still staring at him, I stripped down to my black and red bra. "No."

He scanned my body before I slowly slipped the tank top over my head. His eyes returned to mine.

"I can tell Walsh to stay away." He offered, his voice low.

"That would have been useful ten minutes ago."

"Guess so."

I stared at him. "Then why didn't you offer _then?"_

He smiled and scanned my body again. "You just gave me a reason not want any other guys around you."

I scowled, trying not to smile. "You're…a pig. And a jerk."

He smirked. "Yet you're still here."

I picked up one of his flannels and threw it at him. "Get dressed. We need to get to work."

He pondered the shirt in his hands. "You don't really want me to put this on."

"Says who?"

"Your eyes say it all, honey." I looked away, embarrassed. Clearing my throat I said, "I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"Be safe today." I added.

"Yeah." He muttered half heartedly as I slipped out of the tent, heading off to work.

The other women were buzzing by the time I got to the house. I was bombarded with questions the moment I stepped into the kitchen.

"You and _Dixon?_"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What's he really like?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Has he kissed you?"

I stared at them, not knowing how to respond. "Uh, hi."

Beth grabbed my shoulders. "Did you guys really sleep in the same tent?"

"Yeah." I said, reluctantly. "Is that a bad thing?"

She laughed. "Hell no. I mean he's pretty hot if you're into that whole rugged, misunderstood thing."

I saw Patricia scowl at Beth. "Watch your language and leave the poor girl alone." But when Beth nodded and turned to the sink Patricia winked and mouthed "Tell me later."

I swear my whole life no one has ever winked at me.

I had laundry duty with Lori, and was thankful that she was quiet the whole time, but her silence only meant she had a problem with Daryl and I. Not like we were a _thing._

And it wasn't until Daryl nodded at me with a smile while Lori and I walked through the yard with our baskets as him and Shane walked off into the woods that I thought…maybe…maybe we were.

And later that night it had become even clearer.

I let Abi sleep in my tent, unable to resist he pleads, and Daryl insisted he would sleep in his own tent to save space. He showed up back in my tent three minutes later with a small, dirty horse figurine with it's tail and right back leg broken off.

"I found this in the woods today. Reminded me of your shirt." He said handing the horse to her and zipping the tent behind him.

She gawked at the horse, which was the same chestnut color as the one on her shirt. Her smile grew wide. "I'm going to name it Mr. Daryl after you."

"Sounds good, kid."

"Thought you wanted to save space." I said once he'd sat down.

He shrugged. "Not tonight." Then he ruffled Abi's wavy- just out a braid hair and met my eyes. I thought maybe he'd kiss me until he turned the lantern off and spread out on the opposite side of Abi.

"Goodnight, Isabelle." He said, sarcastically.

I laughed. "You're right. That is stupid."

"Night, Arken,"

"Night."

And huddled together with Abi squished between us, I fell asleep, feeling complete for the first time in my life.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Safe Haven

Safe Haven

I felt Daryl's arms wrap around my waist as I sat hunched over a patch of carrots, trying to pull another one from the dirt. I tried squirming from his grasp, which only made him hug me tighter.

"Daryl, I've really got to get this done." I said, wiping my sweaty forehead and trying to pull his hands off. He laughed then pulled me up from the ground, leaving my feet dangling before setting me back on the ground. I turned around to glare but I couldn't manage when I saw his smirk and his stubble. I smiled, helplessly.

Daryl and I had been unofficially together for nearly three weeks now, ever since the first night he slept in my tent. Everyone in the group knew, but not everyone approved. I saw Lori give us a look a little further down in the garden. She still wasn't happy about the idea of him and I together, but she had gotten better over time.

"What do you _want_, Daryl?" I said.

He smirked. "I'll answer that truthfully, if you really want me to."

I rolled my eyes.

"Nah but Patricia really needs you in the kitchen. Somethin' bout burnin the cake…"

"Shit." I said, turning to Lori. "Can you finish this up? I've gotta help Patricia.."

She made a gesture for me to go ahead and I gave her a smile.

I jogged toward the house and Daryl snaked an arm around my waist as I bounded up the steps, passing Beth and Hershel on their way out. Beth smiled at us as we passed, but Hershel looked less then pleased.

"Are you trying to piss everyone off?" I asked as we stepped through the doorway.

He shrugged. "I gotta find Shane and head out on a run with him. I'll see you later, Arken." He started to turn but I caught his arm, and gave him a small kiss. "Don't be late tonight, please. You know Abi wants you to be there."

"Arken!" Maggie called from the kitchen. "We need ya in here."

"Be safe." I said. He gave a half-hearted nod and then strode out the door. I watched after him then hurried into the kitchen.

"Sorry." I said to Beth and Patricia, looking at the open oven with smoke rolling out and the near black cake on the counter.

"Who let Maggie cook?" Glenn said as he strode in. Maggie threw a rag at him and he laughed.

"What's the cake for anyways?"

"Abilene." I said. "It's her birthday. September 14th. We don't have any frosting or anything but I think everyone will like having some cake anyways."

"They wont enjoy _that_." He joked.

"That's why we already have a second batter goin." Patricia said.

Glenn shrugged. "Touché."

"We shouldn't be wastin' all that good food on that." Shane said as he entered the kitchen, coming from the bathroom. Patricia looked at him impatiently.

"Thanks for your input, Walsh."

"Too bad we wont be needin' it." Maggie piped in.

Shane was about to say something, probably in spite, when I spoke up. "Daryl's looking for you outside."

He looked to me then to the others then disappeared out of the kitchen.

I saw Maggie roll her eyes after him and then turn back to the counter.

"So how are things with you and Dixon?" Glenn asked, winking. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be doing something, Glenn?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make small talk."

"Well go do it somewhere else."

He didn't move.

"Fine." I sighed. "They're good. Really good."

"Really _really _good? If you know what I mea-"

"Glenn!" Maggie laughed. "Get out of here, you dog."

He laughed then crossed to Maggie and kissed her on the cheek then ran out before she could slap him.

"Do you think Abi will like the cake?" I asked, turning to help scape the burnt left overs of cake attempt number one.

"She'll love it." Patricia assured me. "Now get me that bowl. We got work to do."

"_….happy birthday to Abi, happy birthday to you._" The group sang together, helplessly off key, as Patricia set the brown, unfrosted cake in the middle of the table. Abi's eyes were big and bright. There were 8 green candles Maggie found in a package laying around sticking out from the top. Everyone clapped and cheered her on to blow them out.

Well, not everyone.

Daryl wasn't back. I wouldn't have a reason to be mad at him if it weren't for the fact that he'd gone on the hunt with Shane, but Shane had come back hours earlier with a fresh deer. He said that Daryl stayed out there, saying he had to 'take care of something', then he disappeared down to the barn.

I wanted him here for this. I knew Abi did too. She and Daryl had grown closer than him and I had over the last couple of weeks. She talked to him like he was her best friend and he treated her like she was his daughter. I loved seeing them together playing cards or at target practice or doing chores. They were quite a pair.

She took a big breath and blew the candles out in one blow. Everyone smiled and clapped.

"You made a wish, right?" Dale asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah but I can't tell you. It wont come true if I do."

"I'm sure it was a great wish, honey." Lori said, digging the knife in the cake.

Abi tugged on my sleeve. "Where's Mr. Daryl."

I opened my mouth to tell her that he'd be here soon enough, but I wasn't sure he would show at all. "He's still out. You know he has to hunt." I tried again. She nodded and then looked down at the table.

"Birthday girl gets first piece." I said, loudly, trying to distract her.

"I want Bellie to have the first piece." Abi said.

I smiled. "Don't be ridiculous. Take the cake."

She shrugged, taking the piece from Lori. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Everyone laughed and stayed laughing for the rest of the night. We told stories of our past birthdays around the fireplace after we'd finished our cake and Abi fell asleep in my lap. I carried her upstairs to Maggie's room just as the night was wrapping up. I said goodnight to everyone, giggling a little from the wine Hershel had brought out from the basement. The giggles had stopped by the time I saw Daryl making his way toward our tent in the overly bright moonlight.

"Where have you been?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Hi to you too, Arken." He said, closing the few yards between us into a few feet.

"I told you to be back…she really wanted you here tonight, you know."

He looked down at him, looking more than aggravated. "We ain't goanna fight about this."

"She was waiting for you."

"I had a job to do." He said.

"I know and you did it. Shane came back. You didn't." I said. "Why?"

His scowl deepened. "I had somethin' to do."

I crossed my arms. "What was _so_ important, Daryl?"

"Doesn't matter now."

I shook my head and turned around, walking back to the tent.

"Where is she?" He asked, catching up with me.

"She's asleep."

I heard him curse under his breath.

"Forget to say happy birthday?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Dammit, Arken. Stop actin like I wanted to miss her birthday."

"Well, you sure weren't in a rush to get back in a time."

He stopped in front of me. "I ran to get back."

I narrowed my eyes. "Back from _where."_

"Huntin'. Where else?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Even if it were somewhere else, it don't matter now."

"It matters to me. And to Abi."

He ran a hand over his jaw. "I'm not your responsibility."

"Why can't you be?"

He looked at me for a long moment. "Let's talk about this in the morning."

"You'll be gone in the morning."

He was silent. "What makes you say that?"

"You always leave early for chores…"

"Oh." He nodded. "Right."

I studied him with a furrowed brow then began turning away again. "Forget it. I don't want to know where you were." My voice was harsh. "And you know, next time we need you, or next time _I _need you I'm just going to assume you'll blow me off so I won't be waiting up for you."

"Arken-"

"And maybe you shouldn't wait up for me. If you even do."

"Will you stop?"

"You can't ask me to stop if you never do what I _ask._" I shot at him. "One thing. I asked one thing. And it wasn't even for my sake, it was for Abi's. But, no, when you ask me to do something I have to do it."

He grabbed my arm and spun me back toward him. "I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you."

I didn't try to squirm away from his grasp. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need to stop this dramatic bullshit, Arken. Now."

"Or what?"

He let go of my arm and started for the tents.

"Or what?" I called, running after him.

He turned around. "Or this is goanna end."

I stared at him, incredulously. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch him or to beg him to change his mind, so instead I just stood there, not moving.

"Whatever, Daryl." I spat at him. "Do what you want."

"I'm trying. But you're makin' it impossible."

"This isn't on me. This is all you. Just remember that."

He grabbed my shoulders, gripping hard and pulling me toward him. I stumbled a little. This was Daryl's apology. He wasn't admitting he was wrong, but this was his way of stopping the fight. It worked every damn time.

"If this ends badly..." I said, quietly into his neck.

"It won't."

"If you ever decide you don't want me…"

"I'm not goanna."

"Are you lying?"

I felt him nod. I pushed back and threw my hands through my hair. He pulled me back to him.

"We never know what's goanna happen. We could both be dead by morning. But right now…I want you. That should count for something." He said.

"It does."

He pulled my chin up with his hand and pulled my lips to his. I threw my hands around his neck, desperately.

This was bad. Toxic. I needed him too much, but he didn't need me at all. I think we both knew that. We both knew that whatever was between us was solely in his hands. I couldn't leave him even if I wanted. I wouldn't want anyone else but him. Maybe that should scare me, but as his hands found their way to my waist, I couldn't bring myself to care about anything else but the way his lips felt against mine. Or the way his eyes lit up when he laughed, or darkened when he scowled. Or the way his stubble felt on my cheeks. Or how I couldn't look away from him when he talked. Or how I don't think I could live without him.

"I hate you." I breathed into his neck.

"No you don't."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

My eyes looked up to his.

"You couldn't need me even if you wanted to." I said, my voice almost a whisper. He stared at me like he knew it was the truth, because it was. Daryl didn't need anybody, especially me. But he was here now, maybe because he knew how much I really needed him. That was all I could ask for.

I heard the screen door slam from the porch, but neither of us looked up to see who it was. It was probably Rick or Shane going back out to do a little more work, like usual. Their footsteps ran right up to us.

"Dixon. We need you." It was Rick.

Daryl stepped back from me. "What's the problem?"

"The boy. He's gone."

"Boy?" I spoke up. "What boy?"

Rick looked from me to Daryl. "You didn't tell her?"

Daryl's eyes focused on Rick. "No."

Rick cupped the back of his neck with his hand. "He's gone, Daryl. He attacked Shane and got away."

"He okay?"

Rick nodded. "A few bruises."

I stepped in between them. "_What boy?_"

Rick gave me an apologetic look as Daryl turned to me to explain.

"We had a boy captive in the barn."

"_Captive?" _I chocked out.

Daryl sighed. "It was before you got here. His group tried attackin' ours. We got him."

"You held a person _captive?_"

"Arken, it was for the good of the group." Daryl tried.

"I seriously doubt that."

Rick interrupted. "He could be a serious threat if he gets away and decides to come back later. We need to find him."

"Give me a minute, Rick. Get my crossbow and the guns. I'll be there."

Rick ran down to the barn where it looked Shane and a few others were by.

"You didn't tell me?" I spat at him.

He pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. " Cause I knew you'd react like this."

"You held him captive, Daryl! There are only so many people left in the world…we should be….united. We shouldn't be against each other-"

"You don't get it."

"You're right, I don't. Not at all."

"He was a threat."

"He's a person!" I shouted. "And you had him in the barn this _whole_ time! You didn't even tell me."

"We weren't goanna put anyone in the group in danger." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Because you don't see things like we do. You don't think that's…right. You woulda found someway to free him."

"That's the right thing to do-"

"Right and wrong don't matter anymore. Surviving is all that does."

"At what cost? Our _humanity_?"

"Least we'd still be alive."

I heard Rick should Daryl's name from the barn.

"Well I don't want to even be alive if I'm not me, if I turn into something worse then a walker."

He turned his head to the barn then back to me.

"I'll be back. Don't wait up." He said, knowing that's exactly what I'd do.

I didn't say anything as I watched him run off. I crawled into my tent and turned the lantern off immediately. I needed to sleep.

Things with Daryl would be okay. Things in the world would be okay. The farm was home, and these people were my family. It was almost unimaginable that somewhere like this existed giving the condition of the world around us. Safe haven, is I called it I believe.

After what felt like forever, I fell into a light, dreamless sleep, clinging onto nothing but hope.


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Say Something

Say Something

I woke sometime during the night to a gunshot. It was close enough to be from one of Hershel's fields.

Something wasn't right.

I rushed out of my tent to be greeted by a seemingly peaceful night. There was no one outside but me. I would have thought all was resolved if Daryl was in my tent, or at least his. I threw his tent flap open to be greeted by emptiness.

I ran up to the house when I heard a few yells and then a second gunshot. I threw the door open without hesitation. The candles weren't lit in the house, but I could tell there were people missing. I found Carol immediately.

"Wake up! Something's wrong!" I whispered, shaking her then ran up the stairs. I found Abi sleeping next to Beth, and ran back down the stairs, trying not to wake her.

"What is it, Arken? Did they find the boy?" Carol greeted me at the bottom of the stairs, groggily.

"Gunshots. There were gunshots." I said.

"They might have just found him. He probably tried to resist…"

"No." I told her. "Something's wrong."

"Now, there ain't no need getting into a fuss and wakin' everyone up-"

"Carol, listen to me. Something's _wrong._ I feel it."

"Go to sleep, Arken. Be a shame for Abi to wake up to this on her birthday."

"Carol, just listen-"

"Goodnight." She turned away from me just as I heard someone come through the door. It was Carl.

"Hershel." He stammered. "We need Hershel."

"What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to him.

"Sh-shane. And Dale."

"Carl, what's going on?" Carol ran up behind me.

"They're dead. We need Hershel."

I heard Carol gasp and throw her hand over her mouth.

"HERSH-" Carl began to yell out but I silenced him.

"I'll get him, Carl. You have to be quiet. You'll wake everyone up."

He nodded as I turned to find Hershel. I found him awake and standing over the kitchen table, already gathering medical supplies. He must have been awake the whole time. He must have gotten the same feeling I had.

"Get down there Arken. Have Carol stay here with the kids." He said, without turning around.

"Okay." I said, running through the living room. "Carl stay here with Carol."

I heard him follow me through the doorway and I turned around to tell him to stay, but his face told me that he wasn't going to. It also told me he could handle this.

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"The west field, near the woods." He said.

I nodded, turned, and ran with Carl close on my tail.

"What happened?" I asked him I approached the field.

"My dad killed Shane. Then a walker got Dale."

I tried to compose myself and be strong as we kept running. "Where'd the walker come from?"

Carl stopped abruptly as we ran into the field.

"Carl, lets go."

"Oh no..." He breathed.

"What, Carl?" He didn't say anything, but he lifted his gun to point behind me.

I turned quickly and all air I had remaining left my lungs.

There in the field I could make out a few figures. But behind them a herd approached. I wasn't even sure you could call it a herd. There were so many. Hundreds. It was a mob. And they were coming right for us.

"Rick!" I yelled, taking off toward the group. "Carl, go back to the house! Tell them!"

I didn't stick around to see if he followed my orders. "Rick!" I yelled again. That's when the figures noticed the walkers and I heard yelling and they started running toward me.

"Ohshitohshitohshit." I heard Glenn as he flew past me.

"Glenn! Get to the house now!" Rick yelled.

A few figures ran past me but I didn't stop or turn around. "Arken, lets go!" I heard Rick from behind me.

"Where is he?" I asked, searching frantically. The walkers were dangerously close.

"He went back! Come on!" He shouted. "Now!"

I looked around the zombie-infested field for him one last time before taking off. Rick was waiting for me and we ran side-by-side back to the house. I figured now was not the time to ask him what had happened with Shane. I trusted Rick, and I knew that what ever reason he had to kill Shane was a good one.

All the adults were outside by the time we got there. I stop momentarily to hear what the plan was.

"Get the rest of the guns. Everyone who doesn't have one needs one."

"They're headed straight here?" Carol asked, in a shaky voice.

"Hundreds." Rick said.

Carol let out a whimper and headed back inside to get the guns.

"I'm not leaving my farm." Hershel said, cocking his riffle.

"Hershel, we don't have a choice-"

"Oh God." I heard someone say, looking at the approaching herd.

"This is my home. I'm staying."

I looked around for Abi and Daryl as I flew inside the house. They were nowhere to be found. Lori, Andrea, and Patricia were already rushing around, throwing things in bags.

"Get the aid stuff."

"Hand me the scissors."

"Hurry up with the close."

"Where's Carl?"

"Are the children still inside?"

"I'll find the kids." I said, then bounded up the stairs, not waiting for a response.

Abi and Beth were huddled together on the bed, watching out the window. "Come on, guys. We're going somewhere."

Bellie whipped around and flew off the bed, landing in my arms.

"They're coming!" She yelled.

"Abi, we have to go, okay?" I looked up to Beth. "They need you to help get some stuff downstairs. She nodded and ran out of the room.

I knelt down to Abi's height. "We're going to be okay. I just need you to be a big girl."

"Even bigger than when you went hunting with Mr. Daryl?"

"Yes."

"Bigger than when you started sleeping outside?"

I nodded. "Yes, Abilene. I need you to be really strong for me and listen to the grownups because I might not be around all the time, okay?"

"But I thought you said grownups can't help us anymore when I'm a big girl."

I almost started crying right then and there. So she had heard me that night.

"They can and they will, Abi. We have to go. Now." I said.

She nodded. "Okay, Bellie."

I grabbed her hand and stood up, and we ran out of the room together.

Down stairs was empty when we finished the stairs. I forced a weak smile to Abi, trying to assure her everything was okay when I heard the rumble of a truck and a scream and I could hear the snarls. I couldn't be sure if she started crying or not when I pulled her through the living room and out the door. My hand was probably crushing her small arm but I couldn't let go.

Gunshots began popping all around us and Abi covered her ear with her hand. I dragged her to my truck parked right outside, and lifted her in. I cranked the window up and told her to get in the back, then ran quickly to my tent and grabbed all of my things and threw it on the truck floor.

"Stay here, Abilene. I mean it. Stay."

She nodded.

"I love you. Please listen to me."

She nodded again. "I love you too, Bellie."

I slammed the truck door shut and raced over to Lori.

"Where's Carl?!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." I yelled over the gunfire, grabbing a gun from Carol. She ran off the opposite way and I saw Glenn hopping into a truck with Maggie. I ran over to them, shooting a walker who's arms had just slammed down on their hood. I realized now that they were everywhere. Nearly 30 of them were already scattered around the house, but the rest of the herd was quickly approaching.

"Get in the bed!" Glenn yelled and I did. I hopped on just as the truck pulled away. He peeled out, sending mud and grass flying behind us. Hershel stood by his house, shooting them as they hobbled toward his home. I helped him out, shooting a few as we drove further away. There were others out in the yard shooting them down, but they just kept coming and coming. There weren't enough bullets, but I'd do everything in my power to protect the Greene residents until every single bullet was gone.

We made circles around the yard, Glenn and Maggie shooting out the windows and me shooting from the tail. A few held onto the truck, one nearly getting into the truck bed.

"There are too many!" I yelled to Glenn.

He shot at a few more just as I looked up, a glimmer catching my eye. Something smelled weird, almost burnt.

My blood turned to ice when I saw the barn on fire. I didn't have to look for long before it was completely engulfed.

"We have to go back!" I heard Maggie, as she turned sharply back toward the house, and stepped on the gas. I jerked backwards, tripping on a empty crate and fell on the ground with an _oof._ I was just so glad there wasn't a crack.

I didn't think about any sort of pain as I shot back up and chased after the truck. They realized I'd fallen out and had stopped, but the walkers were already surrounding them.

"Go!" I screamed, shooting two approaching walkers from behind me and a third in front of me. "Go! Now!"

The truck didn't move until an engine behind me sounded. I turned to see Daryl speeding toward me on his motorcycle.

"Get on!" He ordered. But I saw already swinging my leg over the back. I gripped him firmly with one arm and continued shooting with the other as we sped off.

Hershel was nearly surrounded when we pulled up, and I heard a woman scream. The women were trying to get Hershel to come with them but all he could look at was his barn in flames.

"Stop, Daryl! I need to get my truck. Abi's in there." I said. He skidded to a stop by my truck which was only surrounded by a few walkers. I quickly shot them and pushed them out of the way. I threw myself in the truck and looked to make sure Abi had obeyed me. She was huddled into a ball in the back seat.

I found the keys in the consul and started my truck quickly, put it in reverse and back up out the yard. I sped onto the gravel road and down toward the main road, followed soon after by Glenn and Maggie. I knew Hershel had gone with them because Maggie would have never left without him. I let them pass me and began driving only when I saw Daryl's motorcycle in my rear-view mirror.

As we drove away from the once great place, I tried not to think about how many we'd lost tonight. Hopefully only Dale and Shane.

My tires pulled up dust from the road and it flew wildly around my truck just like it had the first time I'd pulled in here.

The Greene Residence disappeared behind me, and a dark, winding road awaited.

I still saw the fire of the barn as we drove further and further away from the farm. It glowed from within the trees with no one there to put it out, and glowed in the back of my mind even when I was turned away. It had all happened so fast. One moment Daryl and I were fighting, the next I thought just Dale and Shane were dead and then everything went up in flames. Everything turned into nothing.

Maggie and Glenn drove in front of me, and a few cars trailed behind, including Daryl's motorcycle. I needed to talk to him.

I tried to keep teary eyes on the road as Abi slid over the seat and positioned her self next to me.

"What happened Bellie?"

I could have told her nothing was wrong, but that wouldn't be fair. She was growing up, and if she was going to survive in this world then she needed to hear what happens in it.

"We got attacked, Abi." I said, solemnly.

"Did it hurt anyone?"

I nodded bluntly. "Yes."

"Who?"

"It's not important right now. You should go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"Abi, please."

My little sister was quiet for a small moment then crawled over to the passenger seat. I took my hands off the wheel to take off my flannel shirt and gave it to her. She wadded it up and used it as a pillow against the window.

"Where are we going, Bellie?"

"…I don't know, Abi." I said, truthfully.

"When are we goanna go back to Hershey's farm?"

I felt my hands grip the wheel. "We aren't."

Her head shot up. "But Bellie…."

"I'm sorry. It's not safe. We're going somewhere safe now."

"You don't know that! You said you don't know where we're going!"

"We can't stay there."

I saw a tear run down her face. "I wanna go back! Turn around! I wanna see Mr. Daryl and Hershey and Rick and-"

"They're here, Abi. They're coming with us."

"But I liked the farm." She cried.

I felt hot tears in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. "So did I."

"Let's go back, please Bellie."

My hands felt clammy as I gripped the wheel tighter. "Go to sleep, Abi. We're going to talk later, okay?" She was about to protest when I gave her a warning look.

"Okay, Bellie."

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." She said, sniffing. She laid her head back on my shirt. She was out cold within a few minutes.

"Happy birthday, Abilene." I whispered and then stared back to the road.

I followed the taillights in front of me for nearly a half an hour until they pulled over the shoulder of the road. My truck mimicked theirs, as did all of the cars behind us. I got out of the truck quietly and met Maggie and Glenn in the road.

"We're goanna stop for the night." Maggie's voice was sullen and quiet.

"I'm sorry about the farm, Maggie." I said. She didn't even try to smile as Glenn took her hand and then they turned back to their truck. "How many?" I asked after them.

Glenn turned his head a little. "Dale and Shane out in the field. Beth's boyfriend Chris. Patricia."

"No…" I whispered.

He shook his head at the ground as a tear slid down Maggie's face.

"Goodnight, Arken." Glenn and her disappeared to their truck. I almost went to find Daryl, but it wasn't worth it. Not tonight.

It was all so surreal, like I was watching from a distance. It couldn't have just happened. There was no way that we had just lost everything that they'd worked at for who knows how long. It was gone.

I decided I didn't want to think about it anymore, and I slipped back into my truck. I was only in there for a few moments before I heard a tap on my window.

Daryl stood outside of it, unsmiling.

"We need to talk." He said as soon as my door popped open. Abi stirred a little in her sleep.

"Now's not good, Daryl. Can it wait until morning?"

He didn't hesitate. "No."

"Look, I know I was angry earlier, but I'm not anymore. This can wait-"

"Arken, get out of the truck. Please." His voice was hushed and rough, nothing like it had been in the past few weeks. It sounded almost like the stranger he had been when we first met.

I looked over to Abi to make sure she was still asleep before climbing out of my truck once again. The night was chilly and breezy now, and I rubbed my arms. Daryl led me to where his motorcycle was parked behind all the cars, far enough away to not disturb anyone with our talking.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Daryl." I began before he could. "It isn't worth it. You know how I feel about you and it doesn't make sense for us to even-"

"I'm leaving." He said quickly. His words cut through the cold air and through my very existence like a blade. It took a second for me to recover from the initial shock.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm leaving the group."

I couldn't find any words. I couldn't find anything.

"Tonight."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, and maybe my whole body. I felt numb for the first time in a very long time. I couldn't find the words that should have been pouring out of my mouth. I just stood there, staring at him.

"Arken."

I was silent. I wanted to say so much, but it was impossible.

"Say something." He said.

"No you're not." My voice was barely audible.

"Arken, please don't make this hard."

"_I'm_ making this hard?" I shot at him.

"Please-"  
"No! You can't leave us! Not tonight!" I tried to yell, but my voice wouldn't go over a whisper.

"I have to."

"No…you don't." I choked out.

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Will you just listen to me?"

"You- you can't."

"I found a group when we were hunting yesterday. They need my help."

"We-we need your help too." I stammered.

"They need it more."

"You aren't being serious." I said. "Tell me right now that you're kidding."

He didn't meet my eyes. Maybe he couldn't.

"Daryl, please."

"You knew." He said, his eyes finally looking back at mine. "You knew this was going to happen."

"No…" I said, my eyes trying to plead his now that he was looking at me. "I knew you were capable. But I didn't think you'd actually...how could you? After all that's happened tonight?"

"They need me." He said, quietly.

"Weneed you… _I_ need you."

He shook his head. "You think you do, but you don't Arken. You're strong-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't need you."

"You don't."

I pushed him back with all the force I had. He only swayed back a couple of inches.

"How could you do this? They're dead, and you're just goanna _leave_? Just run away from all this shit?" He tried coming forward to me but I pushed him back again.

"Some of there people are nearly dead. My brother's there and you guys are heading someplace new anyways. You won't even miss me."

"We're going to need you without Shane."

"No you won't."

"You know we will." I spat.

"There are twice as many of you guys then there are in my brother's group." He said.

"Why them? Why not us? We're your family, too." I said, and I could feel hot tears in my eyes again. "I don't care if you want me or not, but you can't leave _them._"

"They know I'm going."

I couldn't fathom how much heat and anger and betrayal ran coursed through my veins at that moment. _They knew. _ It couldn't be true.

"They couldn't have…"

'They did."

My breath quickened. "Lori… Maggie…they would have told me."

"I thought they did. I told Rick right after they asked me to join. They know I'm going tonight either way."

"They're just going to let you just walk away? Just going to let you go?" I asked, incredulously.

"No, they weren't happy. But they knows this is what I have to do."

The chilly air seemed to grow colder as we stood in front of each other, not saying a word for a moment. I couldn't let him go.

"This isn't what you want, Daryl." I tried.

"It is."

"Don't lie to me." I said taking a dangerous step toward him.

"I wouldn't."

"You already did. You… said you wouldn't leave me."

"I didn't want to upset you-"

"So you just lie your way out of it?"

He struggled to find his words. "I didn't want to see you get hurt." He said. His voice was quiet.  
"_Hurt_?" I cried. "You're tearing me apart."

He looked away.

"You don't care if I'm going up in flames like that barn. All you care about is that you're the one holding the match."

His eyes still didn't return to mine. "You're wrong."

"Then why are you doing this?"

His eyes shot back to mine. "I have to." He said once again. Then without another word he turned to walk to his motorcycle.

"Take me with you." I said.

He didn't turn around, and it suddenly and painfully occurred to me that I'd been here before. Dean had loved me, and begged me not to leave him. But I had to do what I needed to do. He was leaving me because he had to. I should understand that, out of all people. But he could take me with him, that shouldn't be a problem.

"Daryl!" I begged. "Take me with you. Me and Abi and you and-" My voice caught in my throat while tears streamed out of my eyes. He got on his motorcycle.

"Goodbye, Arken."

"No…."

He kicked the bike to life and my legs wobbled as I tried to run to him.

"You can't leave me… Abi… you and Abi…. You're all I have left."

His pale eyes only flickered to mine for half a second before he spoke in a voice so quiet I almost couldn't hear it over the rumble the engine.

"I was never yours."

And then he was gone.


End file.
